What if I make it right ?
by Satsobek
Summary: Et si vous aviez l'occasion de tout recommencer ? Vous êtes vous déjà posé la question de ce que vous feriez à nouveau et ce que vous prendriez le risque de modifier, en tenant compte que la chose la plus triviale peut tout changer ?
1. Prologue (2005)

**Hello ! Voici une nouvelle fic', qui devrait être plus longue que les autres. Si je n'abandonne pas en chemin (j'espère). **

**Le titre provient de la chanson « Start again » de Red. Je vous conseille de l'écouter, elle est toute mignonne. Les paroles vous apparaîtront plus pertinentes pour la fin ;)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Prologue**

Alentours, OK.

Silence, OK.

Périmètre sûr.

Sam expira. Super mission, rien de tel pour se changer les idées. Elle était avec SG1 au complet, dans un vieux bâtiment délabré, sur une planète sans forme de vie évoluée. Presque sans forme de vie tout court, à vrai dire.

Seul le monde des insectes semblait préservé. Particulièrement celui des cloportes, des araignées et des termites. Cet endroit était sûrement leur havre de paix. L'eldorado de la poussière.

Daniel les y avait entraînés, trouvant les coordonnées sur une tablette archaïque ramenée par SG4. Merci à eux… apparemment, la civilisation y ayant vécu avait hérité de quelques savoirs des Anciens. De quoi les faire tous trépigner de joie, c'en était affligeant. En temps normal, elle aurait été aussi enthousiaste que les autres, voire davantage. Seulement aujourd'hui elle trouvait cela insipide.

Le MALP leur avait émis des données sur une atmosphère viable, bien que lourdement chargée en hydrogène et magnétiquement plus puissante que sur terre. Rien de vraiment alarmant, mais entre l'humidité, l'odeur de renfermé de l'endroit et son mal de crâne dû à une mauvaise nuit, Sam se sentait un peu à cran.

Elle aurait préféré se retrouver face à quelques vilains jaffas, ça au moins c'était du sport. Mais bon, depuis que les goa'ulds n'étaient plus une menace, ce n'était plus que les souvenirs d'une belle époque. Se faire séquestrer toutes les deux missions, torturer une fois de temps à autre, prendre comme hôte, et surtout écouter les palabres narcissiques de moult faux dieux… ouais OK, ça ne lui manquait peut-être pas tant que cela.

« Hey Sam ! Alors, vous faîtes une tête d'enterrement, vous n'avez rien trouvé d'intéressant ?

\- Juste des tarentules aussi grosses que celles qui vivent dans votre bureau Cam » soupira Sam en secouant la tête. L'exubérance de l'autre colonel de l'équipe était habituellement ce qu'elle aimait le plus chez lui, entre autre. Pourtant pour l'heure, l'humeur n'étant pas au rendez-vous, elle trouvait cela agaçant.

\- De mauvais poil ? OK OK » abdiqua Mitchell en faisant un signe apaisant des deux mains, comprenant qu'elle n'était pas de tempérament léger. Pourtant rien sur cette planète ne méritait de gravité, mais après tout il avait bien remarqué que son amie était à côté de ses pompes depuis son arrivée à la base ce matin. « Vous n'avez trouvé aucune menace ?

\- Pas la moindre.

\- Alors rejoignons Daniel et Vala dans la salle principale. Avec un peu de chance ces deux-là s'entre-tueront devant nous, nous offrant enfin l'animation qui manque cruellement dans cet endroit. »

Sam émit un petit rire qui fit chaud au cœur de Cameron. Certes c'était bien loin de celui que répandait Carter habituellement, celui qui était épanoui et disséminait la bonne humeur. Mais c'était un bon début.

Le trajet se fit dans un silence inhabituel, Mitchell ignorant quoi dire en présence de sa coéquipière aujourd'hui si stoïque, si froide, si… ailleurs. S'il avait été un petit garçon, il aurait été de ceux qui auraient donné une sucette à leur grande sœur pour la faire sourire après un chagrin qu'ils ne comprenaient pas. Mais il n'avait plus l'âge de se balader avec des sucettes plein les poches, hélas.

La zone où ils avaient émergé en sortant du vortex était une sorte de complexe comportant trois bâtiments reliés par des couloirs numérotés à l'aide de codes couleurs dont ils n'avaient pas saisis la signification pour l'instant.

Le bâtiment principal, où se trouvaient Daniel et Vala, était sans conteste un immense entrepôt rempli d'appareils, babioles, et autres antiquités. L'archéologue ignorait sa partenaire tandis qu'il dépoussiérait un ancien tome, laissant Vala pester, assise les jambes croisées sur une table.

« Alors les amoureux, ça avance ? » Lança Mitchell d'un ton des plus jovial.

\- Ça non, Daniel ne veut pas reconnaître que je suis plus captivante que ces vieilleries sans valeur.

\- Vala ! » réprimanda ce dernier. Avant de reprendre à l'intention des deux colonels. « Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

\- Cet endroit est aussi vide que le frigo du Général O'neill » plaisanta Cameron. Après tout, cela lui avait semblé approprié vu que ses amis se moquaient souvent de l'aptitude de celui-ci pour confectionner des repas sains.

Pourtant, cela tomba à plat. Et une soudaine tension à couper au couteau provenant de sa droite manqua de le plaquer au sol. Surprenant le regard inquisiteur que Daniel posait sur Sam, lui aussi percevant sans le moindre doute le malaise, Mitchell comprit qu'il était de trop et entraîna Vala dans une joute verbale en se dirigeant vers un vieux panneau dont les moisissures lui rappelait, arguait-il, sa buanderie. Exagérant le fait que l'extraterrestre était loin d'être une virtuose du ménage.

Daniel apprécia la manœuvre. Comme quoi le colonel pouvait être fin. Quelquefois. Assez rarement à vrai dire. Il s'approcha de Sam, laquelle trifouillait un tiroir pour la forme. Vaine tentative pour ne pas se faire cuisiner.

« Jack m'a appelé ce matin » commença-t-il pour juger de sa réaction.

\- Ah ? » répondit vaguement Sam, simulant être absorbée par ses recherches. Ce qui était futile, vu que ce tiroir était quasiment vide hormis des accessoires de papeterie érodés par le temps.

\- Il voulait savoir si vous étiez bien rentrée à la base.

\- Pourquoi cela n'aurait pas été le cas ?

\- Parce qu'il a dit que vous aviez quitté son appartement bien plus tôt que l'heure prévue pour votre vol de retour à Colorado, que vous n'avez d'ailleurs pas pris.

\- Et il pensait quoi ? Que j'allais me perdre dans les rues de Washington sans sa brillante assistance ?

\- Non Sam… » murmura l'archéologue, peiné par sa véhémence. Il détestait prendre part à une discorde entre ses deux amis, qu'il aimait autant l'un que l'autre. « Il s'inquiétait, tout simplement. Il m'a dit que vous ne preniez pas ses appels.

\- Honnêtement Daniel, je m'en contrefiche » asséna Sam d'une voix ferme, lui signifiant que la discussion était close. Comme si le fait qu'elle se redresse complètement pour disparaître de la pièce sans se retourner ne rendait pas le message assez clair.

Carter avança énergiquement dans ce labyrinthe de meubles propre à l'entrepôt. Elle ne se sentait plus d'attaque pour soutenir le regard de son équipe maintenant que Daniel lui avait ramené le sujet ''Jack O'neill'' sous le feu des projecteurs.

Elle ne se rappelait que trop bien des événements des jours derniers. Elle avait profité de ses congés entre deux missions pour se rendre à Washington rejoindre Jack, avec qui elle entretenait une liaison depuis un an. Lorsque son père les avait quitté.

Elle se rappelait de Jack lui promettant d'être toujours là pour elle. Et il l'avait été, si l'on ôtait le ''toujours''. Plus encore lorsqu'elle avait rompu avec Pete et l'avait rejoint chez lui un soir de pluie pour lui demander davantage, pour lui demander d'être toujours avec elle.

_Silencieuse, elle s'était tenue sur le pas de sa porte, se dandinant d'un pied à l'autre. C'était une de ces nuits chaudes où le ciel avait subitement été obscurci par un orage à la pluie aussi torrentielle qu'éphémère._

_« Carter ? » Jack avait paru soucieux de la retrouver devant chez lui en rentrant du SGC. Muette et trempée._

_\- Vous m'avez dit... Vous m'aviez dit que vous me soutiendriez toujours…_

_\- Toujours Colonel » avait-il affirmé, un sourire doux-amer inscrit sur les lèvres. « De quoi avez-vous besoin ?_

_\- De vous Jack. »_

_La voix de Sam n'avait été qu'un murmure emporté par le vent. Il s'était figé, terrifié de comprendre. Ou d'avoir mal compris, c'était dur à dire. Puis il avait fait un pas, indécis. S'arrêtant à la limite de son espace vital._

«_ Votre... Fiancé ?_

_\- Je suis aussi libre que le vent... » Avait-elle répondu en écartant les bras pour se fondre dans l'élément. « Ou bien ne l'ai-je jamais vraiment été. »_

_Jack avait alors affiché un sourire hésitant, comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne soit qu'une girouette qui s'éloignerait de lui à la moindre brise, soufflée telle une chimère._

_Puis il avait porté la main à sa joue et l'avait caressée, laissant la jeune femme pantelante. La tension due à la montée d'adrénaline suscitée par sa déclaration voilée l'avait lâchée d'un coup. Ou peut-être était-ce d'être touchée de façon si intime par lui._

_Elle avait eu froid en l'attendant dans un état second et s'en était rendu pleinement compte lorsqu'elle avait senti le contact brûlant de ses doigts._

_Il s'était penché et l'avait embrassée délicatement sur la tempe, sa main glissant de sa joue à son épaule en un délicieux frôlement, son pouce se mettant à y dessiner des arabesques. Si proche qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle courant dans ses cheveux._

_Avec lenteur, la mettant au défi de le repousser, il avait incliné sa tête de manière à poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Pourtant quand elle avait crispé ses doigts tremblant sur le devant de son t-shirt, il l'avait attirée de façon bien plus rude d'une main au creux des reins, de manière à ce que leurs corps se rejoignent._

_Enfin._

_Le grognement rauque qu'elle avait émit le confortant dans la justesse de ce qui se produisait._  
_Lui octroyant toute l'assurance d'un jeune paon. Disparu l'homme rendu presque timide par sa présence en tant que femme et non militaire. Il avait affiché un sourire de vainqueur, purement heureux lorsqu'elle s'était écartée, chamboulée._

_« C'est un oui ? » Avait-elle demandé, pleine de malice, amusée de cette fierté reflétée par le visage de son supérieur._

_\- Je dirai même que c'est une promesse Sam. » Et elle avait adoré l'intonation tendre qu'il avait adopté pour son prénom._

Ouais, peut-être avait-ce été là l'erreur. L'année qui s'était écoulée avait été des plus merveilleuses. Malgré la distance, ils se retrouvaient en moyenne trois fois par mois, et il avait autant d'affaires de rechange chez elle qu'elle en avait chez lui. C'était plus pratique.

Le reste du temps, ils se téléphonaient. Aucun des deux n'avait jamais été très doué pour exprimer ses sentiments, mais ces petits intermèdes leurs permettaient de plaisanter et d'entretenir leur complicité. Flirtant parfois outrageusement mais avec humour, plutôt que de prononcer des mots aux consonances fortes avec gravité. Ils étaient ainsi, et ils avaient été biens.

Pourtant trois jours plus tôt, lorsqu'elle était revenue de cette mission éreintante sur un monde converti par les Oris, les choses n'avaient pas semblé être au beau fixe. Jack avait paru soucieux, distant. Lorsqu'elle l'avait questionné, il avait prétendu qu'elle se faisait des idées.

Et la nuit dans ses bras, elle l'avait cru aussi, tandis qu'il la serrait fort contre lui et enfouissait sa tête dans ses cheveux. C'était probablement la politique qui le préoccupait, s'était-elle dit. Mais en journée, il avait à nouveau été inattentif et réservé. Le regard fuyant.

Il avait clairement un problème avec elle. C'était à elle qu'il parlait à peine, avait-elle saisit lorsqu'il avait pris un appel de Landry, plaisantant avec son ami comme à l'accoutumée.

La veille, elle avait craqué, le confrontant encore sur cela. Jack s'était renfermé davantage, ce qui avait le don de la mettre hors d'elle. Ils étaient un couple, oui ou non ? C'était limite si elle ne s'était pas précipitée dans un avion sans même être passée par la case vestiaire tellement elle s'était dépêchée de le rejoindre, tout ça pour qu'il fasse la gueule durant tout leur temps ensemble. À croire qu'elle le contrariait. C'est alors que la phrase fatidique avait été dite.

_« __Tout était tellement plus sain lorsque j'étais avec Sarah »_

_Cette phrase l'avait profondément choquée. Elle avait eu le temps de voir une étrange lueur briller au fond des yeux de son amant, mais elle avait tourné les talons trop vite pour bien la saisir. Et, ô dieu, qu'est-ce que cela lui avait été égal sur l'instant. _

Elle avait eu tellement mal. Merde, elle avait actuellement tellement mal. Quel genre d'homme vous balance que son ex était plus _« saine »_ pour lui, et s'étonnait ensuite qu'elle filtre tous ses appels. Crétin.

_Sam avait quitté son appartement sans rien dire, attrapant sa veste et dévalant les escaliers rapidement pour rejoindre la rue en un temps record à faire pâlir d'envie bon nombre d'athlètes. Elle l'avait entendu l'appeler lorsqu'elle était presque en bas, mais l'avait ignoré sans le moindre remord._

_L'air frais de Washington lui avait fouetté le visage, contrastant tellement avec celui de Colorado Springs. Elle s'était fondue dans la foule, ne ralentissant le pas que plusieurs centaines de mètres plus loin. _

_L'essentiel de ses affaires était dans ses poches : clefs, porte-feuille et portable. Le reste n'avait pas d'importance, ils pouvaient rester chez Jack ad eternam. Pour ce qu'elle en savait, il pouvait même les brûler, cela ne la ferait pas bouger pour les récupérer.  
_

_Sam avait déambulé sans but précis avant d'apercevoir une bouche de métro et de la rejoindre pour rallier l'aéroport. Après tout, elle s'était dit qu'elle pourrait peut-être y trouver une place pour le prochain vol en direction de Colorado. Elle n'avait plus vraiment eu envie de prendre un jet de l'armée._

_Elle avait payé son ticket au prix fort, mais ce n'était pas comme si elle avait énormément d'autres dépenses, l'armée la prenant en charge 75 % du temps, à la base ou en mission. Et durant le temps de vol, elle avait eu tout le loisir de ruminer. Son voisin de siège n'avait pas osé piper mot du trajet, sentant son aura sombre et glaciale lui geler l'épine dorsale._

Sam donna un coup de pied rageur dans un objet au sol, récoltant une vive douleur au gros orteils. Stupide objet, stupide planète, et stupide stupide gars. Lamentable, Carter, songea-t-elle à se cacher ainsi. Décidant alors de retourner sur ses pas, elle rejoint son équipe dont les éclats de voix lui parvenaient déjà à plus de cinquante mètres.

« Non Vala, ce n'est pas une douche.

\- Hé mais lâchez-moi !

\- Tout ça parce que vous n'osez pas en prendre une avec moi Daniel. »

Amusée, Sam apparue dans l'embrasure de la porte pour apercevoir Vala tentant de traîner Daniel sous une espèce de dôme avec baquet, accompagné des moqueries de Mitchell. Décidant de profiter du spectacle elle aussi, elle s'assied sur un curieux fauteuil qui traînait non loin.

Le grincement qu'il émit fit se tourner les têtes de ses amis vers elle, tandis qu'elle grimaçait de sa maladresse. Val lâcha aussitôt l'archéologue pour se précipiter pleine d'exubérance auprès de Sam.

« Vous êtes revenue ? Les hommes n'y comprennent rien à rien Sam !

\- C'est souvent le cas Vala…

\- Ho ho, vous parlez d'expérience ou je ne m'y connais pas » commenta la pirate interstellaire, le sourire de celle avide de ragots relevant le coin de ses lèvres. Elle posa une main nonchalante sur ce qu'elle avait considéré comme une simple table d'appoint, seulement le symbole gravé au centre auquel elle n'avait pas prêté garde à cause de la poussière s'enfonça. Déclenchant une intense lueur qui effaça instantanément son sourire.

Cette lumière ne dura qu'un bref instant et la pièce tangua sous ses yeux. Elle n'avait bizarrement pas été aveuglée malgré l'intensité de la chose, pourtant elle avait eu comme l'impression que l'image subissait une distorsion. Mais bon, tout était en ordre, pas vrai ?

« Sam ? »

* * *

Noir.

Elle avait les yeux grands ouverts pourtant, mais cette lumière si… compacte -il n'y avait pas d'autres mots lui venant à l'esprit pour la décrire- l'empêchait de discerner quoi que ce soit dans cette obscurité. Elle n'avait mal nul part, ça déjà était un bon début. Elle était allongé sur quelque chose de moelleux, l'avait-on ramenée à la base ?

Se figeant le temps que ses yeux s'habituent au manque de luminosité, Sam entendit une voix qu'elle aurait cru ne jamais entendre à nouveau. Cette voix féminine surgie des méandres de ses souvenirs n'était définitivement pas vraisemblable…

Se relevant brusquement, Sam comprit à quel point tout était anormal. Parce ses cheveux étaient assez longs pour chatouiller la peau de ses bras nus, alors qu'elle aurait dû porter sa veste de treillis. Et parce qu'elle avait probablement treize ans ou moins. Autrement, elle n'aurait pas pu entendre sa mère discuter avec Marc dans la chambre voisine.

À peine deux minutes plus tôt, l'exubérante Vala papillonnait auprès d'elle. Et maintenant, Sam était à fouiller le tiroir de son propre bureau d'enfant à la recherche d'un agenda qu'elle savait être là. Elle avait toujours consciencieusement barré les jours écoulés sur le calendrier imprimé en fin de carnet, et ce jusqu'au décès de sa mère après lequel le nombre de jour restant avant le début des vacances n'avait plus été qu'une chose sans intérêt.

Frénétique, elle arracha à moitié les pages en les tournant. Le 26 novembre 1981, quatre jours avant la mort de sa mère.

Rien n'avait de sens. Soit l'intense lueur bleue la faisait halluciner, soit elle l'avait renvoyée dans le passé. Après tout, ils en avaient vécu des choses folles après neuf années aux SGC. Et les voyages temporels étaient une réalité établie.

Seulement, les deux dernières fois, ils étaient restés eux-mêmes… Ils n'avaient pas rajeunis pour reprendre le cours de leur vie à l'instant passé. Il allait falloir qu'elle creuse sérieusement tout cela. Pourquoi cette date ?

Mais avant, elle avait quatre jours. Quatre jours pour changer son existence. Elle avait l'opportunité de sauver sa mère, et elle aurait été folle de ne pas la saisir.

* * *

**Alors, et vous, que recommenceriez-vous si vous étiez Sam ? C'est quelque chose auquel j'ai pas mal réfléchi en projetant cette histoire.**

**A bientôt.**


	2. Après 16 ans (1997)

_Hello ! Vraiment désolée pour l'attente, à ma décharge j'ai passé le mois dernier à être malade = fatiguée = pas le moral pour écrire… l'inspiration n'est pas déjà partie ne vous inquiétez pas. Le temps me file juste entre les doigts._

_Merci pour tous vos commentaires et bonne lecture !  
_

**Chapitre 1**

Sam sentait une énorme lassitude enfler dans sa poitrine tandis qu'elle regardait le paysage défiler devant ses yeux, sans même le voir. Ce n'était qu'un kaléidoscope de couleurs aux nuances ocres teintées par le soleil matinal.

Elle était partagée. Elle aurait voulu que le temps accélère la cadence pour échapper à son ennui quotidien. D'autre part, elle aurait voulu qu'il ralentisse et la tienne encore éloignée du moment fatidique.

Dix-sept ans. Dix-sept longues années. Elle avait cru que le temps aurait aidé, elle s'était crû au dessus de tout cela en acceptant sa nouvelle affectation.

Mais les faits étaient là. Rien n'avait changé. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir hurler et débloquer sa voix nouée tandis que la boule dans sa gorge enflait au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'égrenaient, la rapprochant du complexe de Cheyenne Mountain.

Elle était à l'arrière d'une voiture de l'armée envoyée tout spécialement la récupérer à l'aéroport militaire. Un des avantages à être le "plus grand expert mondial de la porte des étoiles". Le chauffeur était un jeune sergent des plus silencieux, concentré sur la route et soucieux de mener son importante passagère à bon port. Lui jetant néanmoins des œillades timides.

Un demi-sourire étira les lèvres de Sam, amusée. Si l'homme savait son âge réel, nul doute que cela le refroidirait grandement. Reprenant le fil de ses pensées, elle soupira indistinctement en posant rapidement son regard sur une borne kilométrique.

Le pire dans l'histoire, c'était qu'elle savait qu'elle arriverait avec cinq minutes de retard en salle de réunion, et qu'elle devrait à nouveau se prouver. Elle détestait être en retard. Quant à regagner au mérite l'estime de ses pairs, cela était également un contretemps déplaisant. Pour finir, la considération de son supérieur était ce qui la rendait la plus mitigée.

Ici et pour l'heure, elle n'avait pas encore accomplies toutes les choses qu'elle aurait à envisager au cours du temps. Au moins, pourrait-elle s'amuser à revoir ses yeux se plisser de concentration à chaque fois qu'elle aurait à lui expliquer quelque chose. Maigre consolation cependant.

Sam avait juste espéré que peut-être, les circonstances changeraient le déroulement des événements. Mais l'illusion s'était estompée deux ans plus tôt, lorsqu'on l'avait intégrée aux recherches sur le fonctionnement de la porte, la laissant lire les rapports sur Abydos.

Certaines choses sont inéluctables s'accorde-t-on à dire, et un Jack sur le projet était essentiel. Elle n'était pas sans savoir que sans lui le diagnostic de survie de la Terre serait engagé. Mais elle avait souhaité quand même ne plus le revoir.

Parce qu'elle avait changé sa vie.

_Lorsqu'elle avait réalisé la seconde chance qui lui avait été offerte, __Sam __s'était creusée la tête__ des heures entières sur la façon d'éviter à sa mère de rentrer de l'aéroport en taxi, dans lequel elle perdrait la vie._

_Peu à peu, l'ébauche d'un plan avait vu le jour dans son esprit. La solution la plus simple et la plus efficace étant de falsifier la date figurant sur le billet de retour de sa mère, celle-ci se présenterait au mauvais moment à l'aéroport et raterait le décollage dans le meilleur des cas, ou serait recalée à la douane dans le plus fâcheux. _

_Certes cela serait ennuyant pour elle autant que coûteux, mais cela l'obligerait à décaler son retour et donc modifier le cours des choses. Peut-être même son père pourrait-il la récupérer cette fois-ci._

_Seulement... Seulement, la remarque anodine de Marc tandis qu'ils regardaient la TV durant l'après-midi l'avait profondément perturbée. À l'époque elle ne savait pas et n'y avait accordé aucune importance, oubliant alors. Mais cette fois, elle savait. _

_C'était un vieux téléfilm policier dont la protagoniste n'était pas des plus avisées. Marc s'était moqué de son prénom, avec raison. Claire. Le nom de sa future femme, qu'il rencontrerait en partant pour San Diego. Claire avec qui il avait ou plutôt aurait deux enfants. _

_Ses merveilleux neveux. Petites têtes blondes pleine de jugeote qui adoraient jouer avec son télescope pour regarder les satellites lorsque ceux-ci étaient visibles de courts instants par réflexion du soleil. C'était plus fréquent à l'ère de la médiatisation, et tout aussi amusant que les étoiles filantes pour eux. C'était devenu une compétition, vainqueur serait celui qui en trouverait un le premier._

_Alors si Sam changeait les circonstances de la mort de sa mère, la haine que Marc avait vouée à son père n'aurait pas lieu d'être. Et il ne serait pas parti si loin._

_Bien sur, il y avait des probabilités qu'il se rende à San Diego sans cela. Mais il ne serait pas le même homme, modifié par la perte d'une figure chère. Qui pouvait dire qu'alors Claire l'aimerait, et vice versa. Les probabilités étaient faibles._

_Pouvait-elle vraiment sacrifier des vies à venir pour son égoïsme, pour profiter de sa mère plus longtemps ?_

_Dans ce cas, que pouvait-elle modifier ?_

_À force d'y penser, elle avait décidé de changer le moins de choses possibles. Il suffisait de voir les fiascos subis dans les réalités alternatives pour de petites bricoles de différentes. Au moins la leur avait survécu aux goa'ulds et aux réplicateurs._

_Elle avait passé dix-sept ans d'ennui, à refaire les mêmes études. Fréquenter les mêmes lieux, y voir les mêmes visages. Rire aux mêmes plaisanteries. L'avantage, c'est qu'elle n'avait rien à réviser tant le niveau était inférieur au sien._

_Sam avait donc pu profiter de ses loisirs pour plancher sur ce qui avait pu lui arriver, l'hypothèse de l'hallucination s'effaçant. Aucune hallucination n'était aussi longue, complète et véridique que celle-ci._

_L'engin que Vala avait déclenché par mégarde, quel qu'il soit, l'avait soit projetée dans sa propre place au passé, ce qui était paradoxalement impossible. Son ''moi'' du futur remplaçant son ''moi'' du passé, ce dernier serait mort ce qui ferait que son futur n'existerait pas, et donc que son passé ne mourrait pas. Hautement improbable, une telle boucle temporelle générerait des distorsions néfastes, nul doute que le Continuum avec ses capacités d'auto-correction l'aurait fait disparaître de l'équation. Alors si elle était là..._

_Le plus vraisemblable était plutôt que l'appareil ancien avait dû créer une sorte de dimension en parallèle à la leur. N'était-ce pas la divergence de choix qui en créait de nouvelles ? Le choix de Vala appuyant sur le mécanisme d'activation avait donc créé une réalité alternative où la machine lui aurait fait recommencer à nouveau. Dans la dimension d'origine l'engin ne devait pas avoir fonctionné, ou Vala pas appuyé, ou elle ne s'y était pas assise. Ses spéculations allaient bon train, ce qui était sûr c'est que cela pouvait amener les dimensions parallèles sous un jour nouveau._

_La mort de sa mère avait été une seconde blessure sur celle qu'elle avait supposé cicatrisée depuis longtemps. Quatre jours avec elle avaient suffit à raviver le manque d'elle. Quatre jours pour profiter d'elle, cela avait été bien trop court._

_Sam s'était efforcée de mettre autant de distance que nécessaire dans son comportement vis-à-vis de son père, malgré le fait qu'elle ait admis depuis longtemps qu'il n'était en rien fautif dans le drame, et qu'il avait été très probablement rongé de remords dissimulés par sa volonté d'être fort pour eux. Parce que s'il n'avait pas eu tant de regrets pour elle et Marc, elle n'était pas sure qu'il serait prêt à courir le risque de la symbiose Tok'rah._

_Elle s'était autorisée à interférer dans la vie d'une unique personne cependant. Charlie._

_Ça n'avait pas été simple de trouver la solution, ne pouvant se pointer chez les O'Neill la bouche en cœur pour dire "salut les gars, vous devriez mieux ranger votre arme à feu et fissa"._

_Sam était entraînée pour les commandos elle aussi, même si elle ne pouvait se " vanter" d'avoir fait partie des black'ops. Elle ne le regrettait pas d'ailleurs. Jack lui avait évoqué des souvenirs de ses années de service en tant que tel, et de certaines des choses qu'il aurait souhaité n'avoir jamais eu à commettre._

_Elle avait donc monté une opération de braquage dans leur maison. Leurs déboires avec le NID étaient une source d'expérience dans laquelle puiser, comme quoi leur organisation avait une utilité au final. Mettre la maison de Jack sur écoute avait été du niveau seau d'eau bac à sable._

_Il n'était pas très méfiant... Une différence avec le O'Neill suspicieux qu'elle avait connu. Celui-ci était heureux et non aigri par la douleur, songea-t-elle amèrement. L'entendre avait été un long supplice._

_Et un soir où ils étaient au cinéma, elle s'était infiltrée chez eux. Trouver l'arme à l'étage n'avait pas été une mince affaire, Jack ne lui avait jamais vraiment donné de détails. Et elle ne l'avait jamais interrogé non plus._

_Mais elle avait mis la main dessus. Le déchargeant et gardant les balles. Si jamais ils en avaient un jour besoin lors d'une agression, au moins cela ferait-il figure d'intimidation. _

_C'était la meilleure solution d'après ses conclusions, faire disparaître le flingue alors qu'il pourrait en avoir besoin aurait été idiot._

_Remettant tout en place, elle se demanda si Jack n'y verrait que du feu. Pour Sarah, elle en était convaincue, celle-ci n'ayant pas subi d'entraînement militaire. Ce qui était certain, c'est qu'il se poserait peut-être des questions sur la disparition des balles. Mais quelle importance ? _

_Elle s'était attardée quelques instants, s'imprégnant de l'atmosphère de l'endroit. C'était ici qu'il vivait. C'était chez Jack, et aussi chez Sarah. Tellement différent de l'ambiance de son appartement à Washington. Prendre la poudre d'escampette fut des plus simples tant la réalisation de ce qu'elle entreprenait lui vrillait les entrailles._

_Priant pour que tout se passe bien, et que Jack ne subisse pas à nouveau un drame brisant sa vie. Ses hésitations s'étaient comptées en années pour ce choix. S'il n'était pas suicidaire, il ne serait peut-être pas choisi comme leader de la 1ere mission sur Abydos. Et il ne ferait peut-être pas parti du SGC. _

_Se fiant à l'assurance d'être capable de se remémorer les coordonnées de la porte pour activer la machine et retourner dans le temps avant l'heure, dans le cas où les choses se passeraient mal sans SG1 telle qu'elle l'avait été. Elle avait tranché pour le bonheur de Jack et sa damnation personnelle._

Ses craintes s'étaient avérées infondées, car Jack O'Neill serait son supérieur d'ici quelques minutes. Pour huit longues années...

Dix-sept ans. Dix-sept ans sans le voir, et encore une cinquantaine à tirer sans l'avoir. C'était à en mourir de rire.

« Capitaine » la salua l'airman en lui ouvrant la portière, la tirant de ses rêveries tandis qu'il se tenait raide comme un piquet dans son salut qu'elle lui rendit.

Le sergent s'empressa de s'occuper du peu d'affaire qu'elle avait emmené, chargé de les conduire aux quartiers qui lui seraient alloués. Quant à elle, elle suivit Siler, responsable de la tâche consistant à la guider au sein du complexe.

Ce qui était inutile en soi, elle connaissait le lieu comme sa poche. Mais le leur affirmer aurait été bien suspect de sa part sachant qu'elle n'était venue ici en tout et pour tout que deux fois dans le cadre de ses recherches sur la porte ces deux dernières années.

Après avoir franchi toutes les barrières de sécurité, ils s'écartèrent le temps que les passagers de l'ascenseur en sortent. Sam savait qu'il serait là. Elle le salua d'un sourire poli tandis qu'il la croisait, elle embarquant dans la cage métallique.

Les portes d'acier se refermèrent et tout ce qu'elle put entendre au travers furent « Tu la connais ? »

La longue descente dans le complexe débuta alors, lui octroyant tout le temps nécessaire pour se replonger dans ses souvenirs récents.

_C'était une réception militaire des plus assommantes, avec son père en vedette principale. La salle était remplie de vieux officiers grisonnants et de jeunes lèche-bottes prometteurs._

_Les conversations ne tournaient qu'autour de ce qui se passait en extrême-orient, d'abnégation pour sa patrie, et surtout de se frotter la brosse à reluire réciproquement sur le dos. Colonel Untel et ses prouesses techniques, Major Machin qui n'aurait su faire mieux que cela, etc._

_Elle n'était venue que contrainte et forcée par son père convaincu que les mondanités feraient du bien à sa carrière. Hé, elle était déjà Capitaine tout de même, à son âge c'était chose rare._

_Sam avait entretenu des discussions polies avec des gradés entraînés vers elle par son Général de père, jusqu'à ce qu'elle réussisse à s'esquiver en catimini sur la terrasse. Le vent du soir avait fait s'envoler les cartes de contact mises de force dans ses mains et un rire de bon cœur l'en avait gratifiée._

_« La dame de ménage va pouvoir récolter les numéros privés de tout ces messieurs, chanceuse »_

_Elle avait alors éclaté de rire à son tour, réalisant l'incongruité de la situation : ces haut-gradés persuadés bec et ongle de leur notoriété supérieure les détachant du commun des mortels auraient sans aucun doute été des plus offusqués si un simple agent d'entretien pouvait leur passer un coup de fil amical dès que l'envie lui en prenait._

_Pivotant en direction de la silhouette sombre dans le coin de son champ de vision, elle découvrit un homme dans la trentaine, décontracté malgré son uniforme tiré aux quatre épingles. Les cheveux et les yeux sombres, ces derniers indéfinissables tant l'homme les maintenait plissés dans une attitude scrutatrice caricaturale._

_« De près, vous ne paraissez pas si vilaine ou vieillissante._

_\- Pardon ? » s'était-elle étranglée par l'insinuation inattendue._

_\- Je vous trouve même très jolie » poursuivit-il en l'ignorant, un sourire charmeur étirant ses lèvres. Charismatique et séduisant. « Pourquoi votre père essaie-t-il de vous caser ? _

_\- Il a tendance à oublier que je ne compte pas sur ses relations pour avancer dans ma carrière » avait-elle soupiré en haussant les épaules d'un air dédaigneux. Laissant de côté le fait que cet inconnu sache pertinemment qui elle était. Après tout, son père avait la notoriété de son côté._

_\- Avec une jolie petite tête blonde comme la vôtre, c'est compréhensible de l'oublier._

_\- Et vous êtes ?_

_\- Jonas. Jonas Hanson. Pour vous servir princesse._

_\- Et vous complimentez souvent les femmes en parlant de leur âge ? » Sam arqua un sourcil, quelque peu dérangée par le sobriquet dont Jonas l'avait affublée._

_\- Seulement les plus gradées » avait-il avoué par plaisanterie, sûr de lui._

Hanson avait eu de bons côtés avant de plonger intégralement dans la mégalomanie. Il était engageant, malin, probablement un peu trop. Et elle l'avait aimé. Pas au point d'en être amoureuse, même si elle avait pensé l'être dans son ancienne vie avant qu'elle n'en comprenne le véritable sens avec Jack.

Les premiers temps avec lui avaient été rafraîchissants. Il était celui qui lui avait fait découvrir un monde nouveau et stable lorsque tout autour d'elle partait en vrille, dans ce moment où revenir du Golf pour être assignée au Pentagone l'avait déstabilisée plus que jamais. Passant du sens des réalités de la guerre à celui des costumes-cravates imbus de leur personne.

Jonas avait su tourner en dérision tout le petit monde des hautes sphères du pouvoir et l'aider à supporter l'égo de ses collègues. Il avait su aérer la cage étouffante dans laquelle on l'enfermait. Et même si sa supériorité avait commencé à la déranger, elle avait fermé les yeux.

Cette fois, elle n'avait pas été jusqu'aux fiançailles, mais il avait fallu qu'elle reste importante pour lui. Pour qu'il la traite différemment le moment venu, sur un autre monde. Sam sentait un léger pincement au cœur, trouvant triste ce que Jonas allait devenir.

Elle fut tirée de ses réflexions par le chuintement des portes d'acier de la cage d'ascenseur. Siler lui montra le bureau avant de s'excuser de devoir s'esquiver. La laissant arpenter un couloir neutre avant de se stopper derrière la porte de briefing, tandis que des mots en filtraient par l'interstice lorsqu'elle abaissa la poignée.

« ... préféré choisir moi-même mes hommes.

\- Pas sur cette mission. Désolé. Carter est notre expert de la Porte des Étoiles » asséna George Hammond d'un ton catégorique, lui faisant chaud au cœur.

\- On peut savoir d'où il débarque ? »

Elle y était. C'était le moment, celui de vaincre les battements anarchiques de son cœur, se composer un visage serein et de gagner des points auprès de ces hommes.

« Elle débarque du Pentagone » répondit Sam en appuyant fortement sur le premier mot, faisant son entrée dans la pièce où les militaires se trouvaient déjà attablés.

Un sourire ironique camouflant son tumulte intérieur. Revoir cette salle, le général Hammond, Jack O'Neill. Tout cela réveillait en elle une douce nostalgie dont elle n'avait pas jusqu'à lors eu conscience.

La bonne vieille équipe. Teal'c, Daniel, Jack et elle. Ils en avaient passé du temps entre ces quatre murs à chaque rapport de mission. Le sentiment d'être de retour à la maison était apaisant, l'aidant à s'ancrer dans son rôle.

C'était eux, et c'était bon.

Se faire accepter de Kawalsky et Ferretti fut des plus simples après qu'elle leur eut ressorti la vieille blague sur le _major_ Matt Masson, la _poupée astronaute_ qu'elle avait eue plus jeune.

Pour Jack, ce serait plus dur de le faire sortir de ses réserves. Dieu qu'il était agaçant à la dénigrer en raison de son doctorat. Mais cette fois-ci, elle le connaissait. Elle savait qu'il était davantage homme à compter sur les actes que sur les mots, au front comme ailleurs.

Provocante, elle ressorti la proposition narquoise du bras de fer au colonel, sachant pertinemment qu'ils seraient interrompus. Elle en profita pour reprendre son sang froid discrètement, tandis que d'autres images de ''bras de fer'' avec Jack lui envahissait l'esprit. Oh non, mieux valait qu'elle n'ait jamais à le toucher.

Parce que dans cette réalité, c'était celui de Sarah.


	3. Après 17 ans (1998)

**Bonnes Pâques et Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_« Sam, tu as froid ? »_

_La dite jeune femme réprima le frisson qui la traversait. De quoi, elle n'aurait su le dire. Pour toute réponse, elle se blottit davantage au creux des bras chauds et masculins qui l'enserraient. Elle était bien, là, dans sa maison habituellement si vide, installée sur le canapé._

_L'homme ne se formalisa pas. Il n'en avait pas besoin, ayant appris à la connaître et à prendre soin d'elle sans qu'elle n'ait à le demander. Il savait assez bien qu'insister pouvait transformer Carter en tornade, et il préférait que son énergie soit focalisée ailleurs que dans ses foudres._

_La serrant plus étroitement, il repri__t__ le fil de ses activités. __À_ _savoir, tourner les pages d'un vieil album photo sur lequel figurait pour la majeure partie un __petit__ garçon aux cheveux châtains, __parfois accompagné d'un chien ou de sa mère__. __Et de lui. Jack O'neill._

Elle n'avait su comment gérer cela. C'était la première fois en huit ans qu'il montrait son plus grand point faible, après sept mois de relation. Ils n'avaient tout simplement jamais parlé de Charlie et sans prévenir, il s'était assis contre elle avec son précieux fardeau. Jack n'avait pas fait le moindre commentaire, il avait contemplé les images et elle l'avait accompagné dans cette tâche.

Quelque part, cela l'avait autant remplie de joie que de douleur. Parce qu'elle était acceptée par toutes les parts de son compagnon, y compris celle meurtrie et vulnérable. Et c'était exactement les mêmes sentiments qui la prenaient actuellement aux tripes pour des raisons différentes.

Malgré l'animation du lieu, elle pouvait voir son supérieur montrer à Daniel des images récentes de son fils. Il avait l'air si fier et satisfait qu'elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir de lui rappeler ce souvenir éveillant la peine qui couvait en elle.

« Major Carter ? » interrompit-on ses pensées.

\- Oui Teal'c ?

\- Vous avez l'air pensive ». Un pli soucieux barrait le front mat du jaffa et Sam fut touchée par sa sollicitude. Leur ami des plus silencieux savait toujours lorsque quelque chose n'allait pas. En même temps, il avait plusieurs décennies d'avance sur eux. Avec l'expérience on finissait par voir plus clairement les raisons de chacun.

\- C'est juste l'alcool » admit la militaire en haussant des épaules. Ouais, elle n'aurait pas dû tant boire au départ.

Oui mais voilà, Daniel et le colonel avaient réussi à convaincre Hammond de célébrer sa petite pirouette galactique à bord d'un planeur de la mort, parvenant à les secourir du piège tendu par Hathor et ses suivants. S'étaient joints à eux quelques soldats non en service, et tout ce petit monde avait envahi un bar de Colorado Springs.

Jack et Daniel réunis ? Impossible de leur refuser quoi que ce soit. Du coup elle se retrouvait hors base, en civile, les fesses posées sur un haut tabouret de bar, à siroter une bière tout en tombant dans l'introspection. Louchant sur ses pieds, elle se demanda si les balancer rythme pouvait laisser transparaître son malaise dans la situation présente.

« Hey ! » lança joyeusement O'neill en passant un bras autour des épaules de Teal'c, s'installant sur un tabouret qu'il avait au préalable casé entre eux. Il avait déjà probablement bien bu lui aussi. « Avec Daniel, on se disait que ce serait bien de se faire un petit après-midi tous les quatre ce week-end chez moi. »

\- Non merci Monsieur, j'ai du travail à finir » répondit Sam du tac-au-tac. _À_ quatre, chez lui. Ouais, avec sa famille donc. Sam n'était pas sure qu'elle y ferait bonne figure.

\- Oh Major, ayez une vie pour une fois » maugréa Jack légèrement désappointé en levant les bras au ciel, son second ne pouvait-il penser qu'à cela ?

\- … _À_ vos ordres _Monsieur_, je vais commencer de ce pas. »

Sur ces mots, Sam s'éjecta de son siège vivement avant qu'O'neill n'ait l'occasion de se rétracter, de rétorquer, ou tout autre chose. Elle rejoignit un homme qui n'arrêtait pas de lui adresser des sourires en vain depuis une bonne heure. Choisissant d'ignorer le faible « Major... » émit derrière elle.

« Je crois que vous avez manqué de ce que les terriens appellent du tact, O'neill » affirma le jaffa en inclinant la tête, fier d'avoir retenu une notion de plus des habitants de son monde d'accueil.

\- Vous croyez qu'elle va aller jusqu'où ? » demanda Jack en fronçant les sourcils à la vue de son bras droit en train de rire à ce que, peu importe quoi, ce mec brun et plutôt pas si mal lui racontait. « Je ne veux pas qu'elle prenne ce que j'ai dit comme un défi.

\- Le Major Carter est capable de prendre soin d'elle.

\- Ouais... »

L'alcool avait parlé plus vite que son cerveau et il le regrettait. Jack avait voulu la faire réagir oui, mais pas ainsi. Il s'était montré mesquin en l'attaquant sur un domaine aussi personnel. Tout cela parce que ne s'expliquant pas pourquoi, il ressentait l'envie qu'elle vienne chez lui. Et en refusant il s'était senti comme un gamin ingrat à qui on refusait l'achat d'un nouveau jouet. Ridicule.

Choisissant de détourner les yeux et préférant rejoindre Daniel, Jack s'escrima à ne plus jeter un regard dans _cette_ direction du bar.

Sam soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle vit son colonel quitter l'établissement. L'honneur était sauf. Enfin, si on pouvait nommer honneur cette mascarade. Oh, elle n'avait pas eu l'intention de se servir de cet homme comme un outil de revanche, pas vraiment. Elle avait essayé de se sortir le mépris de son supérieur de la tête, de rire sincèrement aux blagues qu'on lui soumettait.

De s'enivrer et de ne plus penser à rien. S'il pouvait concevoir à quel point la remarque était douloureuse, surtout émis par lui plus que quiconque… mais non, il n'avait pas à savoir, ça, c'était réellement une question d'Honneur, avec un grand H.

Cela l'avait fatiguée plus qu'autre chose, les plaisanteries, l'alcool, la nature humaine, le vide intersidéral en elle... Teal'c soulevait un archéologue plus que passablement éméché, et elle se servit de leur amitié comme d'un prétexte pour fuir cela.

Ce garçon, Andy, était des plus aimables, mais il n'était pas ce dont elle avait envie. Ne pouvant lui refuser de prendre le papier qu'il lui tendait, où figurait son numéro, elle rejoignit le jaffa et l'aida à remettre Daniel sur pieds.

* * *

Encore un tout petit effort et elle serait capable de reproduire le mécanisme minuscule du condensateur algarien, ramené par SG5. Ceux-ci s'en servaient pour faire du rangement. Ouais, un peuple aux ambitions démesurées somme toute… ils avaient accepté facilement d'échanger un de leur appareil contre une station météorologique portable.

C'était plutôt fascinant. Le condensateur était capable de déformer la matière pour la stocker dans le vide composant un objet, le compactant pour un minimum d'espace. Il pouvait ensuite lui rendre sa forme complète initiale. Bon, ce n'était pas une utilité épique en soi, mais elle était certaine que la salle des archives lui serait reconnaissante d'un tel objet. Et dans un futur plus ou moins proche, si la technologie pouvait être assimilée ni vu ni connu cela soulagerait bon nombre d'entrepôts face à l'ombre omniprésente de la surpopulation mondiale.

« Alors Carter, vous viendrez ? » La voix la fit sursauter. Bon dieu, cet homme n'apprendrait-il jamais à toquer à la porte ?

\- Major Carter » la salua le jaffa en inclinant la tête en sa direction, un pas derrière O'neill.

\- Bonjour Teal'c. Colonel ?

\- Le barbecue. Samedi. Ne me faites pas en faire un ordre, Major. Vous avez une vie à présent n'est-ce pas ? »

Salaud. La critique insidieuse sous-jacente la fit froncer des sourcils et contracter sa mâchoire, sachant très bien qu'il faisait référence à la veille. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser gagner ainsi.

« Tout à fait Monsieur, si vous ne restez pas dans mes pattes pour me mettre en retard » argua-t-elle avec un sourire cynique. Et derrière, elle vit distinctement les commissures des lèvres de Teal'c se relever en une esquisse de sourire également. Il semblait approuver que cela soit de bonne guerre.

« Parfait, problème résolu » répondit le colonel d'une voix toujours égale. « Vous venez Teal'c ? _À_ plus Carter. »

Sur ce il quitta la pièce, une ligne de tension rendant ses épaules un peu plus raides qu'à l'accoutumée. Qu'il soit contrarié était ce que l'on nomme communément un juste retour des choses, qu'O'neill pense qu'elle avait passé une _bonne_ nuit était une petite vengeance personnelle. Stupide, car ils n'étaient pas ensemble et ne le seraient jamais, mais cela la soulageait un peu.

Merde, elle s'était coincée elle-même à ce stupide barbecue où elle rencontrerait Sarah et Charlie pour la première fois.

* * *

Et le prix du ''je peux mentir avec le plus rayonnant des sourires sur mon visage'' revient à ? Carter ! Félicitations Sam, comment avez-vous fait pour être aussi crédible ? Oh vous savez, tout le mérite me revient, beaucoup de préparation, un zeste de talent, du…

« Sam ? »

Le major cligna des yeux sous le soleil ébauchant les contours de la chevelure épaisse de son acolyte docteur. Assise sur une chaise en bois et la tête renversée en arrière, elle s'était vite perdue dans ses songes.

« Daniel, c'est prêt ?

\- Bientôt » répondit une autre voix à sa place. Celle d'une belle femme blonde souriante qui mettait les couverts sur la table. « Vous vous étiez endormie Samantha ? Il faut dire à Jack de vous laisser lever le pied !

\- Mais c'est ce que j'ai fait justement ! » s'indigna l'intéressé plus loin, près du barbecue la spatule à la main, venant probablement de retourner les steaks sur le grill.

Sam afficha un sourire contrit. Elle n'avait jamais connu Sarah et encore moins la _vraie_ Sarah, pas l'ombre d'elle-même croisée lorsqu'une entité avait prit l'apparence de son fils décédé.

Elle avait beau tenter de s'en empêcher, elle ne pouvait pas retenir une partie morbide de son esprit de passer son temps à les comparer… dans son autre vie, elle n'avait jamais été jalouse de Sarah, parce qu'elle avait été une part de Jack et qu'elle en était l'autre.

Mais dans celle-ci, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'être. Pas dans le sens où elle serait dans la compétition, mais dans celui où elle aurait voulu être mieux que ce qu'elle ne serait jamais. Absurde, ouais, mais certaines choses qui nous font agir ne sont pas toujours logiques et conscientes.

_« Maman, il y a quelqu'un à la porte ! »_

_Une voix d'enfant. Selon ses calculs, Charlie devait avoir douze ans. Bientôt l'adolescence et toute les joies s'y afférant. En espérant qu'il en fasse voir de toutes les couleurs à son père, il le méritait songea Sam avec délectation._

_\- J'arrive j'arrive. » La porte s'entrouvrit sur Sarah. Grande, bien coiffée dans sa robe aux couleurs pales, accueillante. Sam fit de son mieux pour masquer sa grimace._

_\- Bonjour ! » Ton un chouïa trop enjoué mais bon, il ferait l'affaire. Parfait Carter, maintenant on étire les lèvres, juste comme il faut, pas trop où tu vas passer pour une personne bizarre. Lever la main amicalement, oui ça c'est bon._

\- Bonjour, alors vous vous devez être…

_\- Notre meilleur expert de la télémétrie de l'espace profond ! Tadaaam » la coupa une voix provenant du fin fond du jardin de l'autre côté de la maison. Le grill avait dû être positionné de façon à ne pas enfumer la literie de leur habitat._

_\- Major Carter alors » reprit Sarah après avoir levé les yeux au ciel. D'un geste de la main, elle invita Sam à la suivre. « Enchantée. Et ne me pensez pas idiote, je sais très bien ce qu'il se passe entre vous…_

_\- Euh ? » fut le mot le plus intelligible que pu prononcer Carter. Oh non, ça n'allait tout de même pas être une de ces femmes paranoïaques non plus ?_

_\- Comme si je n'étais pas au courant… avec Jack qui rentre souvent si tard… » gronda Sarah avec le visage fermé. Puis aussi vite que c'était venu, elle éclata de rire. « Je plaisante ! C'est la couverture la plus bête qui soit, mais depuis le temps que je connais Jack, je sais bien que vous faites autre chose que des calculs sous une montagne._

_\- Sarah !_

_\- Comme si Jack avait le QI pour un job pareil ! »_

_Le rire de Sam se déchaîna, la surprenant elle-même. Oh oui, cette Sarah pouvait lui plaire. Si Jack lui avait préféré une femme morne et insipide, elle l'aurait vraiment très mal vécu._

_Enfin, elle était déjà à ce stade, disons donc qu'elle serait passée au stade très plus mal vécu puissance dix fois pire._

Le repas était convivial et au final Sam se morigéna d'avoir été aussi terrifiée à l'idée de venir. Certes, c'était en grande partie parce que Sarah était super que cela était supportable, mais c'était un baume sur les blessures de son assurance.

Bon, elle était très optimiste en effet. Mais plus qu'une heure à tenir et elle aurait fait sa part du marché, elle pourrait s'enfuir la conscience tranquille et retourner se terrer dans son labo', attendre que sa peau devienne translucide par manque d'ensoleillement et se voir proposer un rôle dans le prochain Dracula next gen' à l'eau de rose.

S'insérant sans mal dans les jeux de Charlie et du chien, le temps s'écoula plus rapidement. Ce n'est que quand le jeune garçon s'absenta pour lui ramener sa maquette d'avion et la lui montrer qu'elle ressenti une présence familière dans son dos.

« Je crois qu'il a un faible pour vous. Décidément, vous ne vous arrêtez jamais d'être une femme fatale Carter. » Cette fois avait été une plaisanterie douce et amère, bien loin de ses précédentes remarques injurieuses depuis leur désaccord dans ce bar.

\- Dommage, dans une dizaine d'années il trouvera que je suis une vieille peau » s'attrista faussement Sam en acceptant d'enterrer la hache de guerre. D'ailleurs, elle n'aurait pas été contre le calumet de la paix là de suite… Le colonel ouvrit la bouche mais elle ne sut ce qu'il allait dire, vu qu'il se ravisa immédiatement en jetant un œil du côté de leurs amis.

\- Je suis désolé pour hier Carter, je n'aurai pas dû me permettre ce que j'ai dit, au bar. C'était déplacé et injuste.

\- Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser… » avoua Sam en haussant les épaules. Il n'avait rien dit qui n'était vrai, dans le fond. La forme était à revoir mais bon.

\- Si » rétorqua-t-il, résolu. « Donc la prochaine fois, si vous voulez inviter votre ami, vous pouvez vous savez.

\- C'est gentil mais cela n'a pas marché. »

Le militaire la sonda du regard, tournant probablement sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de la questionner sur ce que les hommes devaient tous se demander : avant ou après la folle nuit ? Mais finalement, il dû se réprimer pour une raison ou une autre car il dit simplement « Désolé.

\- Il n'était pas ce que je recherchais voilà tout.

\- Si vous voulez, nous referons des sorties amicales pour tenter de vous caser Major » proposa Jack le regard pétillant, s'autorisant à la taquiner.

\- Vous, vous voulez surtout une excuse pour saouler Daniel.

\- Oh allez, il est tellement drôle ainsi ! Vous me connaissez trop bien » se moqua le colonel avec un petit air malicieux qui vrilla les tripes de Sam. C'était l'air qu'il avait lorsqu'il voulait s'attirer ses faveurs très personnelles, celui juste avant que son regard ne s'assombrisse.

Elle recula subitement et senti une masse poilue et sachant japper derrière ses jambes. L'étalage inéluctable se profilant sous un horizon très très proche. Seul un réflexe aiguisé de Jack l'empêcha d'aller se faire recoudre le crâne. L'ayant saisie par le bras, le militaire l'avait retenue et accompagnée dans sa chute.

Un genou et une main à terre, Jack se tenait plus proche d'elle que jamais auparavant. Bon, sauf quand le SGC avait été contaminé par un virus les rétrogradant au stade néandertalien et qu'elle lui avait _encore_ sauté dessus, lui donnant un nouveau souvenir vivace bien qu'un peu flou sur lequel fantasmer depuis un an. L'abritant de la vive luminosité du ciel, elle remarqua sur les traits de Jack son inquiétude. Pour elle. Il était plus beau que jamais.

« Carter ?

\- Oh mon dieu vous allez bien ?! » s'affola Sarah en s'approchant à vive allure, faisant se retourner tous les regards vers eux.

C'est ce qui fit le plus mal à Sam. Plus que la douleur irradiant de son omoplate au reste de son dos dû au coin de la brique lui ayant fait du rentre-dedans au sens littéral du terme.

Parce que si elle avait été à la place de cette femme, à voir son mari à demi allongé sur une autre, ça n'aurait pas été de l'anxiété vis-à-vis de son état qu'elle aurait ressenti. Mais elle n'était pas considérée comme une menace, parce qu'elle n'était rien pour Jack comparé à Sarah et celle-ci le savait. Et c'est un 2:0 en faveur de Sarah messieurs dames !

Bon, c'est sûr que venue habillée comme elle l'était : en jean, baskets et T-shirt rouge clair avec pour logo une marque de soda, elle était tout sauf une apparente croqueuse d'homme.

Être si proche de lui était soudainement trop pour elle. Au final, elle ne serait jamais son amie. Elle n'en serait pas capable. Ce qui lui faisait le plus mal, c'était tout simplement lui.

« Ça va ça va. Je crois que je vais rentrer.

\- Vous voulez que j'appelle le Docteur Fraiser ? » Sollicita Daniel, fouillant déjà ses poches pour en extirper son téléphone.

Janet… a.k.a.(1) une agonie douce et lente pour son cœur, ou la mort de ce dernier de façon brutale et rapide symbolisée par Jack. Deux grands maux pour Sam.

Ce qu'elle avait regretté ne pas avoir eu avec sa mère, à savoir plus que quatre malheureux jours, elle s'en mordait les doigts avec Janet. Se rattacher à quelqu'un, s'habituer et se réjouir de sa présence tant de temps, tout en sachant devoir la reperdre d'ici peu. C'était pire que tout.

Bien sur, elle était chanceuse de profiter des soirées entre filles avec elle et Cassie. Mais seule, la morosité la reprenait. Comment être heureux lorsque l'on sait que l'épée de Damoclès est déjà en train de tomber ? Elle perdrait Janet, elle perdrait son père, et il n'y aurait personne pour la repêcher. Sans mauvais jeu de mot.

Certes. Il y avait Daniel. Ce bon vieux Daniel, une valeur sûre. Même mort il revenait. Teal'c aussi, l'invincible. Mais ils ne pallieraient jamais au manque dans sa vie.

Jack avait raison. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle sorte, qu'elle trouve quelqu'un. Elle n'était pas un cas si désespéré tout de même. Elle n'avait pas réussi avec Pete, mais rien ne voulait dire qu'elle ne trouverait aucun homme capable de remplacer Jack. Ou son clone… ouais ça c'était malsain, elle était misérable.

« Pas la peine.

\- Major, je ne vais pas vous laisser rentrer en voiture » indiqua le colonel en hochant le menton à l'intention de Daniel pour outrepasser les directives de Sam et que le lettré appelle la doc'. « Autrement, on vous bâillonne au lit de la chambre d'ami le temps de s'assurer que vous ne comptez pas nous faire de commotion cérébrale. »

Ho la surtout pas. OK OK envoyez l'agonie. Dans une autre vie, elle aurait été plus que désireuse d'être rattachée au lit sous les bons soins de son supérieur. Son supérieur non-marié. Si possible dans son uniforme de cérémonie parfaitement ajusté dont elle pouvait dénouer la cravate et… Ouais Janet était le meilleur choix à faire vu qu'elle commençait à divaguer sévèrement.

« Hmm je préfère Janet à vous Monsieur ne vous déplaise. Juste, évitez de faire joujou avec ma moto dehors.

\- Ha ha vous me connaissez Major » dit-il de façon tragique, la main sur le cœur faussement outré, le tout démenti par un petit air goguenard.

* * *

« Non, trop jeune.

\- Sérieusement ? Et lui là-bas ? Il répond à vos critères habituels !

\- Trop mince. J'aurai l'impression que je peux le casser en deux.

\- Vous êtes niveau 3 en close-combat Carter, vous casseriez même un bûcheron en deux... » s'exaspéra le colonel. Même lui était admiratif devant les capacités de son second, alors si elle cherchait meilleur qu'elle, cela allait devenir corsé.

Jouant l'affliction à la perfection, O'neill portant ses deux mains aux tempes, devant cette femme impossible.

« Eh attention avec votre queue de billard ! » s'exclama Daniel en prenant le coup dans l'épaule.

\- Ce que vous êtes douillet parfois » se lamenta Jack. « Une éternelle insatisfaite, un précieux et vous, quel rôle voulez-vous Murray ? »

Le jaffa décida de l'ignorer proprement et simplement, le fixant sans se donner la peine de plus. Dans tes dents colonel, sa gaussèrent Sam et Daniel à la limite de l'insolence pour la première, carrément dans l'effronterie pour le second.

Ils étaient tous venus dans ce bar-billard récupérer après une semaine chargée de beaucoup de paperasses. O'neill avait réussi à les convaincre du bien fondé de sa mission : trouver l'homme idéal de Sam. Bon, pour Daniel, cela n'avait pas été dur. Teal'c avait suivi le mouvement probablement car il les pensait insortables et nécessitant un babysitter. Quant à elle, elle se bourrait le crâne de milles bonne résolutions afin de refaire sa vie, et cela en faisait partie.

« Lui me paraît bien mieux » notifia Carter d'un geste du menton après avoir rentré quelques boules, toujours penchée sur la table.

Le regard de Jack glissa tout le long de son dos avant de chercher des yeux l'inconnu. Mouais, large d'épaule, brun, la barbe de quelques jours. La mâchoire un peu marquée.

« Vous allez nous ramener un autre Jonas Hanson Carter ? »

Pour toute réponse, la militaire lui tira la langue et parti aborder sa prochaine conquête. C'était le deuxième soir qu'ils faisaient cela, les gars et elle. Elle aurait pensé être nulle à ce petit jeu, n'ayant jamais réellement dragué.

Oh, elle avait rapidement apprit comment faire réagir les hommes, mais les démarcher, ça, jamais. Ses relations étaient arrivées tout simplement, sans préméditation. Elle avait soit été courtisée, soit cela s'était fait comme cela avec des relations amicales qui avaient évoluées. Comme avec Jack.

Mais au final, c'était très simple. Sourire de façon aguicheuse, plaisanter, calculer à quel moment sortir une remarque séductrice. Très, très simple. A partir du moment où les sentiments n'entraient pas en compte, c'était facile d'agir de façon réfléchie et cool.

Le problème, c'est que ce qu'elle recherchait, c'était les sentiments.

Sam n'était pas sotte au point de se dire qu'elle finirait par trouver le coup de foudre. L'amour se développait rarement de cette façon, du moins préférait-elle qu'il se développe à partir d'une connaissance solide de l'autre, plutôt que par une bête alchimie qui au final ne démontrait pas d'une compatibilité de caractère.

Mais elle était convaincue que si au moins un homme était capable de la déstabiliser et la sortir de son petit schéma plan drague, alors il y aurait des chances qu'en apprenant à le connaître elle puisse développer des sentiments.

* * *

(1) Je m'autorise une unique note, pour « also known as », « également connu comme » et ses variantes.

Cela a été un dilemme pour moi si je le casais ou pas, car je considère que tout doit être compris dans un récit et je n'étais pas sure que ce le soit si je le mettais. D'un autre côté, je ne voyais pas de meilleur mot à sa place.

**J'espère ne pas avoir déçu trop de monde avec une Sarah indétestable. À bientôt, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques :)**_  
_


	4. Après 18 ans (1999)

**Salut ! ****Ce chapitre était quasiment fini depuis plus d'un mois, et puis zoup j'ai glissé dans une faille spatio-temporelle si si même que c'est vrai.****  
Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 (1999)  
**

Cling, cling. Le tintement caractéristique du verre poli sur le cirage du bois. Dans le brouhaha ambiant, la mousse accrochée aux parois transparentes était à sa pensée ce que de l'ouate serait pour ses oreilles.

_« … m'entends ? »_

« Sam, vous m'écoutez ?

\- Hm, pardon ?

\- Vous devriez peut-être arrêter de boire pour ce soir.

\- Ce n'est que de la bière Daniel, je ne vais pas me transformer en épave avec cela » souligna Carter en portant le liquide ambré à ses lèvres sous l'air désapprobateur de son ami.

Sam et Daniel s'étaient rendus dans ce bar dans l'intention de se détendre. Enfin, Daniel avait plutôt exigé que Carter émerge de son bureau et se change les idées en ville, décidant que la laisser se tuer la santé ne leur serait en aucun cas bénéfique. Teal'c avait décidé de rester au complexe pour pratiquer son Kel'no'reem, et Jack… Jack n'était plus là.

Alors, ils n'étaient que deux de leur joyeuse petite bande de drilles et aligner bière sur bière n'était au final pas ce que l'archéologue avait désiré. Surtout qu'elle s'en repentirait lorsqu'elle serait obligée de se lever trois fois dans la nuit pour se rendre aux toilettes. Décidément que des inconvénients, conclut-il en remarquant que Sam sombrait plus dans l'introspection morose que l'allégresse portée par l'alcool.

Ce n'était pas ce bar où ils avaient pris l'habitude d'aller tous ensemble. Non, c'en était un autre plus animé et impersonnel. Peut-être aurait-ce été une trahison autrement.

« Écoutez » reprit Daniel en posant une main pleine de tact sur l'épaule de sa coéquipière, « ce n'est pas en vous épuisant dans votre labo' ou en vous noyant dans votre verre que vous pourrez le ramener Sam. On est tous… on espère tous, mais il va peut-être falloir se faire une raison. Cela fait déjà deux mois.

\- De quoi vous parlez Daniel ? Je fais juste mon travail, il n'y a aucune implication plus… personnelle dans mes recherches. » Un demi-mensonge, elle en était consciente. A dire vrai, elle n'avait pas fait grand-chose qui concerne _cette_ SG1 dernièrement.

« Oh Sam, vous n'allez pas me faire croire cela ! » argua l'archéologue en levant les yeux aux ciel en se voulant moralisateur. « C'est normal que vous…

\- Vous n'y êtes pas du tout » le coupa simplement Carter. « Je suis préoccupée par des soucis d'ordres personnels, pas par l'incident de la Porte. Le Colonel est un militaire, il connaissait les risques. Et je suis une militaire, c'est mon devoir de chercher à secourir mon supérieur. Mais je n'irai pas jusqu'à broyer du noir personnellement. Le travail doit rester ce qu'il est : du travail.

\- Vous ne le considérez pas comme votre ami ?» s'étonna Daniel, sceptique, un sourcil en l'air.

Ne laissant pas place à la moindre investigation de la part du docteur, Sam pivota sur le haut tabouret de comptoir pour s'en extirper avec vivacité, signifiant pat là-même que la discussion était avortée dans l'œuf. Ses bonnes intentions étaient si ennuyantes.

Malheureusement son mouvement inopiné la mit directement sur la trajectoire d'un homme du type bûcheron, pas bien grand mais carré, heurtant irrémédiablement la main porteuse du verre dont le breuvage se déversa sur son abdomen.

Elle s'excusa par automatisme sans s'attarder, mais le grand brun lui barra la route l'air passablement énervé. Apparemment, c'était trop honteux à endurer pour cet homme. Ou bien, il voulait juste l'intimider pour sauver la face devant ses amis qui se marraient du fait que le gros de l'humidité était, disons, placée au niveau de ses parties intimes.

« Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer simplement comme cela ma belle » grinça-t-il tandis que des rires gras et des sifflements fusaient autour d'eux. Bon, c'était donc un habitué du lieu connu de tous. Super.

\- Je pense que si » argua Sam sans sourciller en le dépassant par la droite. Elle n'avait pas fait exprès, s'était excusée, elle ne comptait pas se mettre à ramper et faire l'effarouchée soumise pour le salut de l'ego de ce mec face aux autres consommateurs.

La main de l'homme s'enroula prestement autour de son poignet la figeant sur place. Daniel fendit la foule et s'arrêta indigné près du major.

« Sam vous…

\- Sam vous » ricana le dénommé Tony, ou bien Tommy, Sam n'avait pas vraiment compris lorsque les murmures avaient parcouru la foule. Sa voix avait été aiguë et juste ce qu'il fallait de sarcasme pour que Carter ne puisse laisser passer cela.

Posant la main sur le torse de Daniel, elle le repoussa gentiment avec un clin d'œil rassurant de la catégorie "tout va bien se passer je contrôle la situation".

« Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me battre aujourd'hui, en plus j'ai mal à la tête » soupira-t-elle platement et avant que quiconque n'ait réalisé la signification de ses mots, elle s'était retournée en tapant durement sur le coude de l'homme là où elle savait que l'impulsion nerveuse le forcerait à relâcher ses doigts.

Ce qu'il fit sans faute, autant par douleur que par surprise. Il n'avait rien d'un combattant aguerri. Les quolibets et autres moqueries ne manquèrent pas de fuser depuis l'attroupement, tandis qu'un cercle d'un diamètre plus respectable se formait autour d'eux.

La rage déformait les traits de son adversaire et Sam fut prise de fascination pour cela. La colère, la haine, ce genre de sentiments. Si elle pouvait les extérioriser… Serait-elle ainsi ? L'était-elle déjà intérieurement ? Ouais, il fallait qu'elle se défoule songea-t-elle en arborant un léger sourire sarcastique.

L'homme le prit visiblement tout aussi mal que les sifflements de la foule et sauta sur elle, furieux. Mais là ou son poing s'arrêta la place était déjà vide, Sam s'étant avancée en pivotant pour lui caler son genou dans le ventre. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'est qu'un homme de sa corpulence savait encaisser les coups à partir du moment où leur adversaire faisait la moitié de leur stature.

Il lui renvoya son coude en pleine figure ce que Sam évita avec peine, le sentant heurter sa pommette ainsi que son épaule, l'envoyant à distance respectable.

S'il avait été coutumier des affrontements, il en aurait profité pour enchaîner directement. Or il la laissa se redresser à l'écart, trop fier du revirement de situation. Le vrai petit Paon de la basse cour. Ce n'était clairement pas un guerrier… son expérience héritée de peut-être un voire deux affrontements de bar. Mais il se débrouillait, il avait même une partie de son respect. Et de sa colère aussi.

C'était au tour de Sam de bouillonner de rage. Sa joue lui cuisait. Ses scrupules à l'idée de s'en prendre à moins qualifié qu'elle s'évaporèrent. De quel droit se servait-il d'elle pour asseoir sa réputation. Il aurait pu passer son chemin, lui faire des réprimandes, accepter son sourire désolé et se taire. À la place il avait posé la main sur elle... S'il voulait une fessée ce soir, il allait réellement être servi.

Elle s'approcha, sur ses gardes, avec ce genre de gars il n'y avait qu'une tactique à préconiser : être rapide et mobile, et taper aux endroits les plus fragiles. C'était Jack qui lui avait apprit cela, lui expliquant qu'elle devait compenser son sexe et donc sa propre carrure ainsi face aux hommes, bien sûr cela elle le savait, mais il lui avait aussi apprit que dans ce genre de cas le fair play ne comptait pas plus qu'un fétu de paille en plein ouragan.

Alors elle frappa dans la réelle optique, pour la première fois, de faire mal. Se baissant jusqu'à poser une main à terre, elle tacla intentionnellement dans la cheville de son adversaire.

C'était méchant, c'était fourbe. Ça lui faisait tellement de bien.

* * *

« Je voudrais savoir ce qui vous est passé par la tête Major ? » Claqua la voix sèche du Général se répercutant entre les murs gris de son bureau. Chouette, cela devait s'entendre jusqu'au bout du couloir… enfin, tout le monde devait déjà être au courant de toute manière.

\- J'ai perdu mon sang froid Monsieur, cela ne se reproduira plus.

\- J'y compte bien. C'est une honte pour le projet d'avoir un de ses plus brillants officier au casier terni par un rapport de police sur une… rixe de bar. Peu importe que cela ait été justifié ou non. » Voyant que la jeune femme faisait profil bas, droite comme un piquet, Hammond continua d'une voix plus modérée. « Daniel a certifié que le fait de lui casser la jambe était un accident et que vos intentions n'avaient jamais été autres que lui rendre quelques bleus… vous avez de la chance d'avoir un coéquipier aussi fidèle.

\- Je sais Mon Général. »

Sam avait gardé la tête haute tout au long de l'entrevue. Elle était assez grande pour accepter et reconnaitre ses torts avec dignité. Tout comme la veille lorsqu'elle s'était fait embarquer par les autorités. Elle avait calmement levé les mains en évidence, s'était laissée attacher et emmener au poste sans un mot mais le menton droit.

Daniel l'y avait rejoint avec sa propre voiture dans l'idée de la soutenir et d'être le garant de sa bonne conduite après avoir payé la caution.

Calme, sure d'elle, en extérieur. En réalité, elle se sentait un peu retournée par ce qu'elle avait trouvée en elle la nuit précédente. Mais l'afficher devant les autres serait une erreur, aussi resta-t-elle stoïque. Après tout, ce qui était fait, était fait.

_« ...'passe par l...» _

Sam porta la main à sa tempe tandis qu'une sensation aussi étrange que fugace s'y manifesta. Le regard sévère que le général posait sur elle s'adoucit et il décida de conclure son sermon.

« Prenez du repos Major, mais avant passez à l'infirmerie, vous avez l'air d'avoir pris un sacré choc au visage ».

Hammond avait toujours eu un faible pour Samantha. Pas le genre de faible qui donne envie d'entamer une relation amoureuse avec quelqu'un, non, celui d'un père qui voit grandir une enfant qui aurait pu être la sienne. En tant qu'ami de Jacob Carter, il avait vu la petite fille devenir une adulte sans qu'il ne puisse jamais la voir autrement qu'avec ses petites couettes blondes dans un bac à sable, et avait donc un sentiment de familiarité protectrice plus forte qu'avec un quelconque autre jeune soldat.

Sam le salua avant de tourner les talons. Aussi droite que lorsqu'elle avait été convoquée dans le bureau de son supérieur, elle le quitta pour se rendre aux étages inférieurs et rejoindre le quartier des blouses blanches.

« Major Carter, si vous voulez bien me suivre » l'enjoint la femme au caducée lorsqu'elle la vit pousser la porte, une lueur amusée dansant au fond de ses prunelles. « Alors, il paraît que tu t'es bien amusée hier soir ? »

Sam s'était laissée entraîner entre deux lits, protégée des regards par les hauts rideaux blancs les séparant. L'infirmerie était assez silencieuse à cette heure, troublée uniquement par le bruit des appareils médicaux ainsi que d'un pharmacien rangeant du matériel sur les étagères du débarras à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Alors ça y est, toute la base est au courant ? » soupira-t-elle tragiquement devant son amie.

\- Oh, pas encore, j'ai juste été avertie par Daniel. Apparemment, il voulait que nous en parlions. Quelque chose à propos d'y prêter une "oreille féminine" » commenta Janet distraitement tandis qu'elle palpait rapidement les os du crâne ainsi que le haut de la nuque de Sam. « Pas de douleur ? »

Cette dernière secoua négativement la tête devant le docteur, laquelle inspecta également le roulement de son épaule touchée.

« Bon, juste quelques hématomes… bien moins que ton adversaire à ce que j'ai saisi. Je me demande pourquoi... »

Subtile, très subtile, vraiment. Carter resta silencieuse un moment. Pouvait-elle se défiler avec Janet ? C'était sa meilleure amie, la seule qu'elle avait eu et aurait. Bien qu'elle ait adoré Vala, leur rapport n'était pas les mêmes. Après tout, elles avaient une fille et ça ce n'était pas rien, ironiquement. Cela aurait été facile de mentir… mais c'était Janet, et Sam l'aimait.

« Eh bien, fais-moi part de tes hypothèses, Docteur.

\- Je jouerai bien la carte : la disparition du Colonel O'neill ? » Devant le manque flagrant de réaction chez Sam, le médecin continua ses spéculations ?  
« Le fait d'échouer à trouver la solution ? » Non définitivement ce n'était pas le problème de Sam.  
« Les longues heures passées ici ? » Ah… légère tension. Mais bon, rien de mystérieux vu le nombre d'heure que le Major passait dans son labo' jugea-t-elle, sans savoir que la nature de la réaction de Sam n'était pas réellement dirigée vers les heures supp'.

« Bon… Le sentiment du survivant ? Abandonner les recherches ? » Rien.  
« Devoir l'annoncer à Sarah ? Sarah ? » répéta Janet pour confirmer qu'elle avait réussi à toucher dans le mille. Comme si la grimace sur les lèvres de Sam et son regard oblique n'était pas assez criant. « Ce qui te tracasse est de l'annoncer à sa famille ?

\- Non, Janet, je suis déjà allée les voir pour leur annoncer sa disparition. J'ai dû leur dire toutes les sommités d'usages, que nous faisions de notre mieux etc.

\- Et c'est vrai Sam, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir » la rassura Janet, oubliant que cela ne collait pas avec la culpabilité du survivant. Le major pinça ses lèvres, clairement pas convaincue, et à raison. Mais comment le dire ? Si elle ne voulait pas avoir à mentir, il allait falloir cesser ce sujet séant.

\- J'ai eu des sortes de… migraines, fréquemment » confia-t-elle pour rediriger le sujet. Et parce qu'après tout, qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

\- Avec le manque de sommeil ? Tu devrais mettre un frein aux heures folles que tu passes dans tes recherches.

\- Non. Avant cela. Enfin, tu as raison, avec du repos cela va vite s'arrêter ». Le moment des confidences fut clôt sur ces mots.

C'était une très mauvaise idée d'avouer que ses maux de crâne qu'elle avait qualifié de migraine n'en étaient pas. C'était une douleur vive et poignante, qui ne durait jamais plus d'une fraction de seconde. Durant ces moments, Sam avait l'impression de "voir noir". De plus, elle entendait brièvement des sons fantômes.

Cela avait commencé progressivement. La première "crise" était survenue un an plus tôt, puis une autre après quelques mois. Et encore après quelques mois. Cela était inquiétant en le fait que dans son autre vie, Sam n'avait jamais vécu cela. La machine ? Le fait de ne pas y avoir son âme d'origine aurait-il altéré son corps ? Une sorte de tumeur cérébrale..?

Si Carter passait autant de temps dans son laboratoire à mener des expérimentations compliquées auxquelles au final personne ne saisissait rien, ce n'était pas pour ramener le colonel O'neill d'Edora. Planète sur laquelle il était resté coincé, séparé du reste de son équipe et de la terre, suite à une pluie de météorites ayant enseveli la porte des Étoiles. Oh bien sûr, elle avait des projets en couverture pour le sauver. Rien de bien folichon auquel elle n'avait pensé la toute première fois. Non, elle aurait pu le ramener bien plus tôt cette fois-ci.

Mais mettons que cela change le cours des choses. Dans sa première vie, SG1 était restée bouclée au QG : elle dans son laboratoire à chercher une alternative au dysfonctionnement de la Porte, Daniel à décoder des dialectes rapportés par les autres expéditions, et Teal'c a renseigner les chercheurs du SGC au mieux sur les Goa'ulds.

Si elle ramenait le colonel maintenant et qu'une mission qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu sonnait leur fin à tous ? Elle avait été tentée, vraiment, d'enfin vivre quelque chose de réel, de neuf. Mais son côté petite fille sage l'avait emporté.

Quoique, pas seulement cela. Un désir malsain avait pesé pour beaucoup dans la balance de sa décision. L'envie de savoir si malgré Sarah, Jack se lierait avec Laira. Sam avait besoin de savoir, tout en craignant de savoir. Ne sachant même pas ce qu'elle voudrait qu'il fasse… qu'il prouve son attachement envers sa femme sans un regard pour une autre tout en ignorant s'il la reverrait un jour ?

Voulait-elle cela, ou voulait-elle l'inverse. Était-ce le désir de se flageller elle-même en constatant à quel point Jack tenait à Sarah, ou était-ce le désir de laisser Sarah souffrir de son absence ne serait-ce que trois mois, alors qu'elle en pâtirait toute une vie ?

Elle se donnait envie de vomir. Depuis quand s'abaissait-elle à cela ? Depuis quand était-elle si faible ?

* * *

Il avait grandi. Vraiment grandi, et un peu vieilli. Se fut la première constatation de Sam lorsque la porte s'entrouvrit devant elle, lui dévoilant un jeune garçon plus élancé que dans ses souvenirs. L'air plus grave, mais qui lui sourit néanmoins.

« Bonjour Major »

Elle blessait Charlie. Ce fut la seconde constatation qu'elle fit. En gardant le colonel sur Edora, elle lui faisait volontairement du mal, le condamnant à la sensation de perte, de désespoir et de résignation.

« Salut. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Physiquement mieux que vous, que vous est-il arrivé. La télémétrie radar de l'espace profond est-elle un domaine si dangereux ? » s'enquit Charlie, acide, en adressant un signe du menton en direction de la joue endolorie de Sam.

\- Beaucoup d'escaliers... » grimaça le major, sentant la morsure du reproche de l'enfant. Elle était militaire et c'était ce boulot qui lui avait enlevé son père. Temporairement certes, mais cela elle seule le savait. En attendant, c'était deux mois d'incertitude qu'il vivait.

Charlie soupira avant de libérer le passage derrière l'entrée, lui signifiant par-là même qu'elle y était conviée. Il bailla et elle remarqua ses yeux marqués.

« Ta mère n'est pas là ? » S'enquit-elle. Plus par politesse que parce que cela l'intéressait particulièrement, d'un autre côté elle se sentait si mal à l'aise en compagnie de l'autre femme que cela l'aurait arrangée.

\- Pas encore revenue des courses. » Charlie haussa les épaules avant de poursuivre. « Vous vouliez lui parler ?

\- Pas particulièrement. Je m'étonnais juste. » À vrai dire, elle ignorait ce qu'elle faisait ici. Peut-être se racheter une bonne conscience en se préoccupant de la famille de son supérieur abandonné sur une planète à des milliers d'années lumières de la Terre. « Je venais juste… prendre des nouvelles.

\- Vous excuser, blablabla. Vous êtes déjà venu faire cela avec le Général Hammond il y a deux mois Major. »

Dans les premières 24h de disparition, le général avait naturellement appelé Sarah pour la prévenir qu'ils avaient perdu le contact avec son époux, lui faisant part des formalités d'usage comme quoi ils faisaient tout leur possible, etc. Après une semaine non concluante à essayer de ramener O'neill, il s'était rendu plus officiellement chez eux et elle avait voulu l'accompagner. Parce qu'elle était la seule militaire de SG1 et que c'était aux militaires et non aux civils de s'excuser.

Sam ouvrit la bouche mais fut surprise de ne pas trouver ses mots, décontenancées par le ton mordant adopté par l'adolescent. Celui-ci remarqua alors ses propres cernes et tourments et sa colère s'atténua.

« Si cela vous ronge tant, peut-être devriez-vous lâcher prise »

La maturité de la remarque contrasta avec la candeur de son jeune âge, et ce fut au tour de la jeune femme d'hausser des épaules.

« Je venais juste dire que ça n'a jamais été mon intention. Je vais le retrouver Charlie. »

* * *

« Allez, acceptez Carter ! Vous me devez bien ça. »

Agaçant, vraiment. Elle en venait à se demander pourquoi ce gars n'avait pas encore fini étouffé par Teal'c, sérieusement. Peut-être parce qu'il n'osait pas trop titiller le jaffa maintenant qu'elle s'en faisait la réflexion.

« Pardon ? » s'offusqua-t-elle, rentrant encore et comme toujours dans son jeu. De toutes façons, qu'elle l'ignore ou se laisse embobiner, elle finissait toujours par perdre avec lui.

\- Euh Jack, c'est Sam qui vous a sauvé » argua Daniel avec sa voix spéciale enseignant du primaire devant un élève plus que récalcitrant.

\- Justement, j'étais en vacances de... »

Rendue à ce stade de la conversation, le major n'écoutait plus du tout. Cela faisait minimum une heure que son supérieur serinait la même rengaine, à savoir qu'il désirait l'inviter boire un verre chez lui pour la remercier de l'avoir ramené. Il avait invité Teal'c également, mais ce dernier avait refusé avec un énorme "pas envie" scintillant dans ses yeux, alors O'neill s'était couché.

Il ne harcelait plus qu'elle, ayant tiré la langue à l'archéologue en lui notifiant expressément que lui n'était pas convié car il avait dû se "dorer les miches au coin du feu avec ses bidules Anciens", pour le citer correctement, tandis qu'elle s'était creusé la tête pour trouver une solution et que le jaffa avait creusé littéralement pour la mettre en application.

Joker, dernière carte.

« Je n'ai pas envie de faire jaser la base entière, Monsieur.

\- Allons Carter, que craignez-vous ? » se moqua Jack en inclinant la tête et pointant son index en l'air afin de souligner son point de vue. « Je suis marié.

\- Justement. » Avant qu'une mauvaise interprétation de sa réponse n'ait le temps de voir le jour sous son petit crâne de colonel, Sam cru juste d'ajouter « vous devriez penser à votre femme, Sarah est géniale mais je pense que cela ne justifie pas que vous invitiez d'autres femmes chez vous sans arrêt.

\- C'est vrai… alors elle vous plaît à vous aussi ? » la taquina le colonel d'un air narquois. Oh ouais, il adorait voir son major la reine de l'Imperturbable s'agacer. C'était encore plus drôle qu'avec Daniel.

\- Vous êtes vraiment impossible... »

_« …e plaît. »_


	5. Après 19 ans (2000)

**Bonjour, **

**Désolée pour l'immense retard. J'étais en déplacement pendant un moment et avait crypté une bonne partie de mon ordinateur (info's perso, paperasses etc) et mes fichiers de cette fic se trouvaient au milieu… bien entendu à mon retour impossible de me souvenir du fameux mot de passe. :p**

**Bref, voilà un petit chapitre sur un épisode qui en a fait couler de l'encre, et je me devais de le traiter aussi, alors j'ai essayé de porter la chose autrement histoire que ce ne soit pas vu et re re vu. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 (2000)**

Bouche pâteuse, comme s'il avait mâché du papier une bonne partie de la nuit, fut la première sensation qu'il eut au réveil. De ces soifs que l'on a après une profonde léthargie.

Ses paupières s'entrouvrirent et le monde entier lui paru flou tandis qu'un vertige le prenait aux triples et le forçait à se tourner rapidement sur le flan pour éructer.

« Tu es réveillé Carlin ? Nous t'avons remonté des mines ». La mine ? Ouais, ça expliquait peut-être le bruit sourd d'un martèlement fantôme dans son crâne. Reprenant son souffle, l'homme fixa son interlocutrice qu'il ne reconnaissait absolument pas. Une femme rousse et pâle, habillée d'une tenue matelassés aux couleurs ternes, qui lui adressa un sourire bienveillant devant son air d'incompréhension.

« Je m'appelle Brenna. Tu ne te souviens pas de moi car tu as été victime du Syndrome de la nuit perpétuelle. Reposes-toi et n'y penses pas, tes souvenirs reviendront en temps et en heure si tu ménages ton esprit » dit-elle en posant avec tact sa main sur l'avant bras de Carlin. « Tu vas très rapidement te sentir mieux, j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire mais quelqu'un va venir s'occuper de toi ».

L'homme acquiesça tandis qu'elle s'éloignait déjà.

Elle n'avait pas mentit, une dizaines de minutes après les maux de têtes et les vertiges étaient de l'histoire ancienne, quand bien même sa nuque lui paraissait toujours raide. Ré-ouvrant les yeux, il aperçu une jeune femme assise sur la table en face de son lit, un léger sourire affiché sur ses lèvres qui lui donnait un certain charme tandis que la lumière tamisée de la pièce donnait à sa peau mat une couleur mordorée des plus attrayantes, ses bras dénudés.

« Salut Carlin, Brenna m'a dit que tu étais nouveau et que tu aurais besoin de faire un tour d'horizon » commença-t-elle en bondissant de son perchoir avant de lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se lever. « Moi c'est Keegan ».

Sa rencontre avec Brenna lui avait laissée une drôle d'impression qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir avec des mots, son esprit encore trop confus. Mais bien vite sa guide lui fit oublier tout cela, lui expliquant que le Syndrome de la nuit perpétuelle plus communément appelé « mal de la nuit » était très répandu chez les travailleurs de la mine, et qu'il était donc fréquent que les convalescents soient rapatriés en surface, juste sous le dôme les protégeant de l'ère glaciaire.

Keegan, indulgente vis-à-vis de son amnésie lui expliqua avec fierté que les derniers représentants de l'humanité se trouvaient là à lutter contre la tempête glaciale incessante au-dessus de leur tête, et qu'eux les ouvriers de la chaudière étaient le principal maillon de cette survie.

Si Carlin se senti après son discours un peu honteux de n'avoir été jusqu'ici qu'un ouvrier des mines, elle le rassura bien vite d'un sourire lui assurant qu'il pouvait désormais faire partie de leur groupe.

Le reste de la journée fut éprouvant et intense tandis que sa formatrice lui enseignait tout ce qu'il était bon de savoir pour être un bon opérateur. Connaître quelle vanne desserrer, quelle soupape ouvrir pour stabiliser la pression n'aurait plus de secret pour lui d'ici très peu de temps l'assura-t-elle.

Cette semaine, c'était à Keegan d'être de corvée pour la distribution de nourriture à l'heure du repas, et à y bien regarder Carlin en déduit que cela accordait plus de prestige et de pouvoir que ce que l'on voulait bien dire, rien qu'à voir les sourires, signes de tête et autres formes de reconnaissance manifestées par l'ensemble des travailleurs. Cela s'étendait jusqu'à son égard, étant son protégé.

Si bien intégré grâce à la jeune femme, Carlin ressentait toujours le désagréable sentiment de n'être pas à sa place. Rien qu'à regarder l'ensemble des hommes et femmes, tous étaient secs, faits de muscles et d'os. Alors que lui ne se sentait vraiment pas manuel. Tenir des outils toute la journée lui avait paru si faux, il s'était senti si maladroit. Avait-il été plus à sa place dans les mines ?

Épuisé, il rejoint rapidement après le repas la couchette qui lui avait été attribuée, la tête pleine de questions. Parce que c'était lui, parce qu'il n'était pas habile de ses mains, parce qu'il n'était pas du genre à "ménager son esprit" comme Brenna le lui avait conseillé. Le sommeil le cueillit rapidement.

Le lendemain, Carlin remarqua deux nouvelles têtes parmi les ouvriers. Un grand costaud à la peau très foncée le fixant avec insistance, et plus loin une jeune femme aux cheveux courts couleur sable. Et cela lui fit une impression très étrange parce qu'aussitôt l'idée lui fut-elle apparue qu'elle était repartie, le laissant troublé. Du sable ?

« Hé ! » Glapit-il, se prenant un bon coup de coude dans le bras de la part de Keegan qu'il dévisagea, surpris.

\- Si tu as le temps de mater tu ferais tout aussi bien d'aller travailler, idiot ».

Étonné, il la laissa partir d'un pas renfrogné. Elle prenait vraiment sa tâche très à cœur, conclut-il en soupirant. Bien sûr qu'il avait compris l'importance vitale de son rôle dans le dôme, pas nécessaire pour autant de le frapper parce qu'il perdait du temps à regarder les nouveaux.

De toutes façons, le grand basané le mettait beaucoup trop mal à l'aise pour qu'il reste plus longtemps ici.

* * *

« ATTENTION »

_Schhhhhhhhhhh_

Carlin s'éloigna prestement du jet de vapeur bouillant se dégageant d'un tuyau.

Cet air chaud et humide, presque oppressant, le figea. Du vent brûlant. Si sec qu'en un instant tout l'air que vous pouviez avoir en vous semble vouloir s'échapper de vos propres poumons tandis que votre gorge anhydre vous gratte et que vos paupières se plissent de leur propre chef. Du sable à perte de vue. Des yeux sombres cernés par des boucles qui…

« Hé petit ça va ? » s'enquit l'auteur de l'avertissement, celui qui avait ouvert la soupape de dépressurisation. Un homme bourru qui soupira sur l'insouciance des nouvelles recrues.

Carlin acquiesça et se dépêcha de rejoindre son poste, essayant de se rappeler ce qu'il avait en tête avant l'intervention. C'était flou et il avait mal au crâne, mais il se souvint de sa dernière vision. C'était le visage d'une femme.

« Alors tu t'en sors ?

\- Keegan ! » la salua-t-il, heureux de la voir enjouée, manifestement plus aussi fâchée envers lui qu'elle ne l'était le matin. « C'est un travail si physique, j'ai l'impression de ne pas faire l'affaire » avoua-t-il dépité. Et quelque part, elle ne le comprit pas.

\- Oh allons, tu devais t'y connaître dans les mines, ta maladie t'a affaibli mais tu vas vite t'en remettre » pensa-t-elle le rassurer d'un clin d'œil tout en lui donnant un coup de poing amical dans l'épaule. « Allez dépêches-toi, Brenna doit faire une apparition avant le repas ! »

\- Pourquoi ? » s'enquit-il.

\- C'est notre guide, l'administratrice de notre communauté. Elle a énormément de responsabilités, mais elle reste humble et fiable, et prends le temps de venir féliciter chaque secteur toutes les semaines », expliqua Keegan avec respect.

Tout le monde était déjà rassemblé dans le grand espace qui leur servait de salle à manger, et Carlin calqua son comportement sur ses voisins.

« De tout mon cœur je servirai » Saluèrent-ils tous de concert le poing sur le torse, le dos droit, la tête levée dès que leur administratrice fit son apparition sur la passerelle les surplombant.

Brenna les félicita pour leur travail, valorisant leur solidarité et remerciant leur dévouement. Et quelque part le malaise vis-à-vis d'elle qu'il avait ressenti la toute première fois en la rencontrant quelques heures plus tôt revint en lui. Elle semblait sincèrement et foncièrement gentille, le problème était… il était comme si, comme si elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle faisait. Comme du dégoût.

La salle commença à s'agiter et Carlin comprit que le discours auquel il n'avait presque pas prêté attention était terminé. Du coin de l'œil il entraperçu la petite blonde de ce matin s'entretenir avec Brenna, l'ayant sûrement rejointe par le biais des escaliers sur le bord de la salle. Elles semblaient toutes les deux enthousiastes, bien que cela ne l'ait pas réellement intéressé.

Tout ce qui l'intéressait en la voyant, c'était _sable_. _Sable sable sable_, tel un mantra. Incapable de mettre une image sur cette idée, mais le désirant tellement. Voulant tellement se souvenir des traits de cette femme dans ses souvenirs, celle aux yeux sombres et aux longs cheveux bouclés.

Keegan suivit son regard et maugréa sur cette nouvelle qui ne savait pas où était sa place et se permettait d'aller se faire bien voir. « Cette Thera ne perd pas de temps pour attirer l'attention sur elle », l'entendit-il dire ce qui lui fit se rendre compte que pas mal de regards masculins étaient dirigés vers la jeune femme. Il haussa les épaules, légèrement embarrassé. Loin de lui l'idée d'admirer la blonde pourtant, mais elle était le déclic mnémotechnique pour se souvenir. Il se sentait coupable d'essayer de se rappeler d'une autre femme alors qu'il était assis aux côtés de Keegan, mais c'était vraiment quelque chose. Quelque chose de vraiment plus fort que lui.

Son amie se trouva être très désagréable lorsque vint le tour de servir la dénommée Thera lors du repas, mais et alors ? Cela ne le concernait pas, il n'allait pas s'en mêler. Surtout que cela jetterait probablement encore plus d'huile sur le feu.

Par contre le grand basané appelé Tor avait l'air vraiment en colère et l'avait dévisagé. Comme s'il devait faire quelque chose. Ce type le mettait vraiment mal à l'aise, déjà qu'il avait senti comme s'il avait essayé de lui adresser la parole seul à seul toute la journée, essayant de trouver un moment opportun. Quel genre de dire peut-il être si prohibé qu'on ne peut tolérer aucun témoin ? Ce Tor n'était définitivement pas fréquentable.

Apparemment, cette convention masculine de ne pas intervenir dans un conflit féminin ne devait pas être connu de cet autre nouveau, Jonah, parce que lui se permit de s'énerver contre Keegan. Et ça, ça ne lui plaisait vraiment pas.

Se jetant sur lui, il en fut rapidement séparé par la puissante poigne du jaffa, déblatérant des propos qui n'avaient pas de sens. Affirmant qu'ils n'étaient pas d'ici, tout les quatre. L'incident avait rapidement été étouffé par Brenna, rappelant Keegan à l'ordre et réclamant que l'on emmène Tor à l'infirmerie parce qu'il avait une crise du mal de la nuit.

Troublé, Carlin décida de rejoindre sa couche. SG1. Une équipe, la leur.

_« Ce n'est pas correct, tout les deux vous êtes amis »_

Et puis d'abord, c'était quoi un jaffa ?

Amonet. Et/Est Sha're.

S'endormant, une pièce qu'il n'avait jamais vue apparue dans ses rêves. Avec en son centre un immense anneau englobant une substance indéfinissable, tantôt grise ou bleutée, tantôt ondulante ou plate, tantôt creuse et d'autre pleine. Et devant Jonah, Jonah avec qui il venait de se battre, qui lui souriait et lui demandait de venir.

Le buzz matinal le réveilla en sursaut. Il fallait vraiment qu'il parle avec Tor, ou Teal'c, peut importait son nom. Cet homme était peut-être fou, rongé par le mal de nuit, mais tout les souvenirs ne pouvaient mentir. Il était impossible que cela ne soit que des inventions de son esprit. Ce vent brûlant et sec, comment l'aurait-il connu autrement ?

S'acharnant à retrouver Tor, il le retrouva travaillant avec acharnement. Comme s'il n'avait jamais été malade. Comme s'il avait toujours été convaincu du bien fondé de leur labeur. Quand Carlin le questionna, il réfuta tout ce qu'il avait pu dire la veille. Affirmant avoir toujours été là, et que la marque sur son front y était depuis sa naissance.

Comme si rien que cela n'était pas assez gros. Un cercle doré gravé sur le front ne sortait pas de nulle part pourtant, et personne d'autre n'en présentait ici bas. La mine peut-être ? Pourtant lui n'en avait pas.

Si Tor n'était d'aucune aide, il restait Jonah et Thera. Mais depuis l'altercation de la veille, il ignorait comment les aborder. Alors il décida de prendre son mal en patience et de les observer, pour peut-être se souvenir d'élements plus convaincants que « hé salut les gars j'ai fait un rêve complètement loufoque avec une porte jamais vue et vous étiez là, alors Tor -que tout le monde déclame fou soit dit en passant- doit avoir raison nous sommes amis ». Ouais, peut mieux faire. Définitivement.

Sans attirer l'attention, il laissa la journée filer. Après tout, Jonah et Thera étaient dans la section 23, tandis que lui-même et Keegan étaient dans la 21. Peu d'occasion de se croiser, surtout qu'il n'avait pas envie d'une autre dispute.

Il avait la sensation que c'était vraiment lui. Posé, réfléchi. Maladroit. Pas un ouvrier somme toute, encore moins un mineur. Il n'en avait ni la carrure, ni la rapidité d'action. Il ne pouvait pas simplement prendre les choses telles quelles.

La première fois qu'il entendit l'alarme stridente d'alerte fut le lendemain, si lointaine, provenant au minimum du secteur 10. Alors lorsqu'il l'entendit à nouveau dans le secteur 22, il savait déjà à quoi s'attendre. Il s'y dirigea sans plus tarder. Il n'avait peut-être rien d'un homme d'action, mais il n'était pas un trouillard non plus.

Arrivant près du lieu de l'alerte, il vit deux hommes traîner un Tor, ou Teal'c, inconscient, laissant derrière eux une Thera qui semblait l'avoir précédé de peu.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Si cette chaudière explose elle détruit tout ce secteur. Je peux arrêter la chaudière principale ici, mais quelqu'un devra retourner là-bas pour ouvrir la soupape d'évacuation ! » lui répondit-elle en élevant la voix pour se faire entendre malgré le vacarme ambiant.

De toutes façons, elle n'avait même pas fini sa phrase que Jonah y était déjà parti. Il semblait lui accorder une confiance indéfectible. Peut-être que c'était cela faire partie d'une même équipe.

Une équipe dont lui aussi voulait faire partie. Avait fait partie.

« Carlin ! » l'appela Keegan dans son dos, l'air inquiète. Sam était déjà partie. Sam ?

\- Fais sortir tout le monde d'ici !

\- Que tout le monde sorte, dégagez le secteur ! » Keegan n'était pas une mauvaise fille. Elle était venue aider.

Carlin se dépêcha de rejoindre Jonah, dirigé par la lumière bleue émise par la sirène d'alarme. Lequel s'acharnait à tenter de tirer un levier brûlant.

« Tenez »

Tous deux équipés de masses, ils entreprirent de décoincer l'assemblage, finissant par casser l'écrou de la soupape laissant échapper la vapeur brûlante hors du tuyau. Jonah ne le remercia pas, mais l'interpella avant de lui serrer le bras. Comme un homme. Leur précédant différend oublié.

Peu après Thera les rejoignit, échevelée de ses efforts avec le mécanisme rudimentaire de la chaudière. Elle leur sourit à la _tape m'en cinq, _même s'il ignorait ce que cette expression voulait dire, c'était la plus appropriée. Ils étaient vraiment une bonne équipe.

Tous sommés auprès de Brenna à l'infirmerie, ils écoutèrent cette dernière les féliciter pour leurs actes. Il y avait de la tension, dans le ton de Brenna. Comme de l'appréhension. Apparemment justifiée, car en écoutant Thera lui indiquer que cela aurait pu être évité avec ses plans pour les chaudières et l'administratrice l'éconduire avec gêne mais fermeté, Carlin commença à se poser de sérieuses questions sur cet endroit et ses silences.

Il suivit Jonah qui soutenait par ses dires la jeune femme. Cette histoire était vraiment trop étrange. Et là, il n'allait plus reculer. Il les aborda alors, reprenant les paroles qu'ils avaient entendu de Tor concernant leur équipe, SG1.

« Je sens que je dois faire quelque chose de plus important » continua-t-il, peu sûr de la manière la plus efficace de leur transmettre son sentiment.

\- Nous aidons notre peuple à survivre à une ère glaciaire » répondit Thera avec l'assurance d'avoir réponse à tout. L'assurance de se rassurer ainsi, sentit-il.

\- Qu'y a-t-il de plus important que ça » ajouta Jonah. Décidément toujours de son avis à elle. Son allié, à elle.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée » admit Carlin. « Écoutez j'ai vraiment l'impression que tous les trois on appartient à une plus grande… organisation »

Ses mots déclenchèrent un regard éloquent entre Jonah et Thera. Comme si eux s'étaient déjà posé la question, sur leur lien avec lui et Tor. Sur leur lien entre eux.

« Et bien je vous écoute, mais je sais pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Ben non. »

C'est cette phrase de Jonah qui avait tout lancé. Le fait qu'il leur raconte son rêve de la Porte. Leurs réunions le soir près du feu, loin d'oreilles indiscrètes dans des alcôves plus tranquilles attenantes à la salle principale.

La troisième nuit de leurs retrouvailles en catimini, Carlin les surprit assis plus proche qu'à l'accoutumée l'un de l'autre, leurs chuchotements couverts par les craquements du bois dans le réchaud sommaire.

Des bribes lui parvinrent à propos du souvenir de « quelqu'un d'important », ô dieu gars tu ne devrais pas y aller par quarante-six détours songea Carlin. Lui s'il avait… s'il pouvait avoir cette femme, celle dont il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler, il ne perdrait pas une seconde. S'il pouvait la revoir, il profiterait de chaque instant sans hésiter.

Jamais l'un sans l'autre, maintenant qu'il y les prenait sur le fait, Thera et Jonah donnaient vraiment l'impression d'être des coéquipiers. Un lien entre eux, qui même oublié ne pouvait être rompu. Alors lui, Carlin, où pouvait il se trouver dans tout cela ?

Soupirant, il s'assura de faire le plus de bruit possible avant de les rejoindre. Faisant comme si de rien n'était.

De ce qu'il avait entendu au repas, Jonah avait été pris près d'une explosion en fin d'après-midi. Causée par un dysfonctionnement, cela avait causé très peu de dommage. Il se rappelait avoir entendu un gros dur en parler comme « le genre de chose qui te sonne un homme. Littéralement. » Et ça l'avait inquiété. Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul dans ce cas là comprit-il en surprenant quelques regards complices entre ses deux acolytes.

Ils avaient pris la précaution de ne jamais arriver et repartir tous en même temps. Aussi ce soir Thera les quitta la première, les laissant entre homme. Peut-être était-ce le moment ?

« Vous devriez être plus direct avec elle » choisit-il comme entrée en matière.

\- Ah. Vraiment ? »

Exaspérant. Cette homme l'avait toujours exaspéré se souvint-il. À faire comme s'il était idiot, comme s'il n'était au courant de rien.

Enfin oui, il était sûrement idiot, conclut Carlin en le regardant partir.

Le reste des événements le lendemain se déroulèrent si vite qu'il eut lui-même du mal à tous les assimiler. Brenna le convoquant dans son bureau, y retrouvant Thera et Jonah déjà présent. Angoissé de s'être fait prendre à remettre en question ses souvenirs, l'accusant peut-être du mal de la nuit. Lui lavant le cerveau, encore.

Deux brancardiers vinrent déposer Tor dans la pièce, tous conservèrent le silence jusqu'à leur départ.

« On peut savoir ce qu'il a ? » questionna Thera dès qu'ils eurent passé la porte.

\- Il agonise.

\- Le Kel'no'reem » comprit Carlin sans pour autant savoir ce que cela signifiait. Comme beaucoup de choses, c'était venu ainsi.

\- Quoi ? » Manifestement, Jonah non plus n'avait pas comprit.

\- Eh bien j'ignore ce que ça veut dire mais...

\- C'est une sorte de méditation » compléta Jonah. Après tout, eux aussi étaient coéquipiers. « Il doit la pratiquer tous les jours sinon il est pas bien. C'est ça ?

\- Alors pourquoi a-t-il arrêté ? » Demanda Thera avec l'étonnement de ceux qui entendent des gens leur rappeler ce dont ils ne se souviennent plus.

\- Parce qu'il s'en souvient plus »

\- Le colonel O'neill a raison. Comme vous commenciez à le soupçonner, vous avez tous eu votre mémoire altérée. Vous êtes le major Samantha Carter, le Dr Daniel Jackson et votre ami s'appelle Teal'c.

\- Mais où est Homer dans tout ça ? » Exaspérant.

Daniel. Oui, c'était cela. Le fait de lui rendre son nom lui avait remis en mémoire pas mal de choses.

« Vous n'appartenez pas à ce monde, vous devez retourner dans le votre. Et votre mémoire reviendra bien plus vite quand vous serez chez vous ». Cette fois disparue la sensation de malaise envers Brenna. Sa gentillesse n'était plus empreinte de gêne et de culpabilité.

Ensuite, l'administrateur Calder, le vrai administrateur de la cité et maître de l'esclavage souterrain avait fait son apparition, tirant dans le bras de Brenna et les menaçant de les abandonner à leur sort sur les plaines arctiques désolées à l'extérieur de leur douillet petit dôme. Ceci avant que Teal'c ne se réveille et n'intervienne, provoquant la diversion nécessaire pour que SG1, oui "eux", les mettent hors d'état de nuire.

Ils avaient pris le temps de dévoiler la vérité aux ouvriers sur cette grande mascarade qu'était "le dernier bastion de l'humanité" avant leur propre départ. Un joli conte pour les faire travailler sans cesse tandis que d'autres vivaient paisiblement en surface du fruit de leur labeur. Jack avait alors proposé de les emmener sur une planète bien plus accueillante.

* * *

**Dix-huit heures plus tard.**

Et maintenant il était là. Hammond avait pris les mesures nécessaires pour que ces gens soient évacués dans les plus brefs délais, y envoyant deux équipes SG disponibles.

Daniel ratura pour la énième fois sa traduction. À peine rentré, il avait eu besoin de se replonger là-dedans. Parce que désormais, il se rappelait d'Amonet et de Sha're. Alors mettre les pattes sur les photographies d'inscriptions désuètes ramenées par SG8 était une belle aubaine.

Et puis, elles étaient vraiment vraiment intéressantes. Il était totalement pris dedans, excité comme un gamin, c'est que cela parlait d'Heimdall tout de même !

« Jack, vous voulez bien arrêter de vous tortiller et terminer votre rapport, que je puisse finir de travailler ? » Il commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs, laminant sa concentration exemplaire. Même sur les bancs de la faculté il n'avait jamais rencontré d'agité aussi insupportable.

\- O'neill semble tracassé Daniel Jackson » énonça le jaffa de sa voix de stentor, se dirigeant vers la porte pour la clore. « Peut-être se sentirait-il mieux s'il se confiait ? »

Le colonel afficha un air gêné que Daniel ne lui avait jamais vu. Hésitant. Mais le fait de se retrouver entre hommes et amis sembla le décider au final. Ça où le fait qu'il était vraiment perturbé. Posant les coudes sur la table, il se pencha en direction du docteur.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je dois ou ne dois pas mettre dans ce foutu rapport… » bougonna-t-il. En effet, une feuille quasiment vierge se tenait devant lui, alors que Daniel avait expédié le sien depuis une bonne heure.

\- C'est cela qui vous dérange ? » questionna Daniel en arquant un sourcil.

\- Eh bien… qu'était la relation entre Jonah et Thera ?

\- Oh... » commenta prudemment Daniel, décidant que si son ami s'embarquait sur cette pente glissante, il devait tout faire pour le freiner. Il posa résolument son stylo, ses hiéroglyphes l'attendraient. « Je ne pense pas que cela voulait dire quoi que ce soit. Vous étiez des personnes différentes, avec un vécu différent. Et puis, vous n'avez rien fait non ?

\- Non bien sûr…

\- Si vous avez été attirés l'un par l'autre, c'est peut-être juste par une sensation de familiarité dans un environnement hostile. C'est fréquent de s'attacher à d'autres personnes dans de telles situations, mais ce ne sont que des liens factices. » Compléta Daniel avec superbe, faisant abstraction du ton peu convaincant de Jack.

Teal'c sembla vouloir rectifier mais d'un regard, l'archéologue lui intima de se taire et bizarrement pour une fois le jaffa comprit le message. Il commençait à se faire à la subtilité terrienne.

« De plus physiquement, il faut noter que Sam ressemble beaucoup à Sarah » continua-t-il l'index levé avec l'intonation d'un professeur. « Cheveux courts, blonds… ça a dû accentuer ce sentiment de familiarité et votre rapprochement.

\- Ouais… mais Carter n'est pas mariée avec un homme qui me ressemble » notifia Jack en croisant les bras sur son torse, s'appuyant contre le dossier de sa chaise.

Argh pour le coup, il lui en collait une.

« Sam... » débuta-t-il mais le colonel le coupa abruptement.

\- Vous avez raison, cela ne veut vraiment rien dire. Parce que Sam ne m'apprécie pas en temps normal. Je finirai ce rapport plus tard, je n'en peux plus d'être enfermé dans votre bureau, c'est vraiment trop étroit, je retourne dans le mien » conclut Jack, indéchiffrable, avant de quitter la pièce.

C'était déjà assez suspect en soi qu'O'neill reparte de son plein gré dans son bureau, mais le fait que Sam ait quitté la base quelques heures plus tôt après avoir expédié son rapport l'était plus encore.

Parce que de ce qu'il savait de Sam, elle était à mille lieux de détester Jack… même si elle était toujours si formelle et distante avec lui. À leur retour, elle avait semblé en colère. Pas contre eux cependant, contre elle-même ? Elle s'était montrée aussi froide que possible avec Jack dès que leurs souvenirs avaient commencé à revenir.

« Pensez-vous vraiment que cela ne signifie rien Daniel Jackson ? » Teal'c interrompit le cours de ses pensées après un court temps de réflexion. Honnêtement, que pouvait-il répondre à cela ?

\- Eh bien, Jack a dit ne pas avoir eu de… "rapprochement physique concret" avec Sam. Mais quelque part, c'est peut-être même pire. Parce qu'il la voulait pour elle-même ». Puis s'adressant plus à lui-même qu'au jaffa, il soupira « j'espère que tout va bien se passer ».


End file.
